The Rise and Fall
by Mrwood666
Summary: Laneria doesn't like anyone, and likes traveling with people even less. But she has been forced into an adventuring party and finds new friends, new enemies, and maybe more. (One shot roleplays from the Horde of the Dragon Queen/Rise of Tiamat Campaign I am in. These are written by myself and another member(Brittmanix) between characters Laneria and Ren'del)
1. After the Party

Laneria walked with a hurried purpose, not bothering to hide her appearance as normal. Anger and frustration are evident in her gate as they head back to the Three Old Kegs. Ren'del followed not far behind, his eyes clearly indicating he was lost in thought. How the hell did this happen? Was this Tempus's doing? A Random encounter with a Dark Elf just so happened to bring him closer to finding Talis? It made no sense. So lost in thought he was that he didn't quite notice Laneria's mood.

Keying into the half elf trailing behind her, she paused and turned glaring back at him "Are you coming or shall I leave you behind? Have you changed your mind on wanting to have as much information as possible to find her?" voice filled with tension and emotions that she normally had a high level of control on to the point she did not even feel them.

Ren'del stopped dead in his tracks, surprised by the tone and taken aback by the question. As he calculated her words, his kind face, normally gentle, contorted into anger as he glared right back. "Of course I'm coming. I'm just considering how strangely coincidental this is. What are the odds, in all of the world, I'd run into someone else who just so happened to know her?! The implications are staggering,..."

Laneria rolled her eyes "She loved to travel and made friends with nearly everyone around her. It's not too surprising someone else would be looking for her." slamming her hand into a nearby wall, cursing in her native tongue before continuing in common under her breath, "I should have never left!"

Ren'del gazed at her hard. "Yes, I know she loved her journeys...her kind nature warmed everyone but even still, this far away from home? The odds are unreal. Still...I'm not gonna say that Im not glad to know you're here.." flinching at her abuse of the brick, moving over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. Blame only clouds one's judgement".

Shoving his hand away with a rough roll of her shoulder, she hissed in response. "Blame does nothing, but learning from the past can save one from many mistakes in the future." She rounds on him, glaring up directly into his eyes, "Speaking of decisions, where were you when she went missing?"

He glared back even harder, having already blamed himself constantly for her being taken. "I was in the end of my apprenticeship with the followers of Tempus! We were on a mission to attack a cult that had been raiding outer villages. I was there to finalize my training as a Battle Cleric. It was there that I even found out that the village she was visiting was target for their raids...by the time I made it..." He looked down the color in his face drained. "I should've been there...you're right..."

Feeling his defeat and regret, her own anger drained off. Leaning against the wall, she seemed to deflate in exhaustion, air rushing out in resigned sigh. Rubbing stress out her brow, she chanced a glance at the Half-elf across from her. "Regret will do us no good right now. Come, let us get back to the Inn and a good bottle of wine."

"Aye...and maybe more conversation. I have a feeling we've much time and much more to discuss"

Laneria wearily nodded her head and began to turn down the alley. Before fully turning away, hesitation halted her steps to awkwardly rest a hand on Ren'del's shoulder. Nodding in ackowledgement, still looking raw and a bit distant, he moved with her to the Inn, forcing a thankful smile. Immediately upon entering, Laneria strode across the worn wooden boards to the bar and purchased a fine bottle of Evermead, moving silently and swiftly to their shared suite with Ren'del closely on her heels.

Once in the room she immediately kicked off the uncomfortable shoes and shimmies out of the extravagant dress, revealing the loose tunic and leggings she had been wearing underneath. Ren'del, trying to avoid looking in a semblance of modesty, recalling sheepishly the random intimate moment they'd shared. Dropping onto the couch and pulling the stopper from the wine, Laneria took a heavy pull from the bottle offering it carelessly to her companion just after.

Shaking such thoughts from his mind, keeping to the mission, Ren'del absentmindedly accepted, grabbing a glass from the tabletop beside them. She raised her brow at his use of a glass, but shrugged and focused on the more important subject "How long has it been?"

"Since she's been gone? 8 Years..."

Laneria rubbed here hands over her face, sighing again "And it has been twenty since I have seen her, probably more. Have you been able to learn much?"

Sighing, finally deciding to give into the situation and relaxed into one of the chairs, large and ornate in design. Sipping his drink, visibly loosening his guard, he began "Not much unfortunately. In Greenest the Cult had already done their damage and left. This was my next lead...but...I've found nothing in Baldur's Gate to tell me anything of her whereabouts or where she's gone. All I have now is the Caravan coming and the hope that we can track down where they're going next. That's all I've been able to accomplish..."

As he explained, his anger at the uselessness of his journey thus far caused his moroseness to shift slightly as he berated himself before her; "I've been useless! The Dark Elf and I came here on a promise of maybe finding more information and I've found nothing! I'm just failing her..." He slumped forward for a moment, his head in his left and unoccupied hand, and once more he sighed. "It's...frustrating..."

She eyed him closer at his sudden sign of more overt emotion than previously witnessed by her. Slumped posture conveying the frustration and weariness she felt all too well. Reaching over and topping off his glass, she took another pull and swore one more before speaking "I haven't done much better. Through way too much effort I found someone matching her description was seen in the area around three years ago. No guarantee it was her." Laneria takes another large pull from the wine bottle "With her was a man named Severin who had a red welpling on his shoulder. The man drew notice, so I assume he and those with him drew notice."

She stared deeply at the bottle and the liquid in it, now half empty. "She doesn't deserve this. She's a bright light that should be allowed to shine and laugh without hindrance. If I had tried harder to bring her with me or come back sooner. I was gone too long...she saved me so many times and I wasn't there to save her."

The self-despair was thick in the room as Ren listened to each and every one of Laneria's words. Nodding as she spoke the Half-Elf added to her own sentiments; "Truer words have not been spoken, but it's not your fault alone. I should've been faster...I should've been more insistent that she not travel to those towns...but as you said, she was a bright light that shone through all darkness...I'm sure she thought she could help in her own way..."

For the moment, a silence hung over the pair as the fireplace crackled, embers flying into the air with a snap-hiss. After a moment he looked at her and began to speak again. "It's not your fault ya know...and she wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Now that I know someone else is looking for Talis, it's not seeming so out of reach.."

The words seemed to shake her out of her dark cloud of thoughts and she unexpectedly chuckled. "She would tell me I'm being an idiot and to stop being such an ass." Raising her face and gazing into the fire, the light playing off the angles of her face and highlighting the blue flakes in her grey eyes.

Topping off his glass once more, seeming bent on them both getting light headed "We basically have nothing, and I don't think there is much more to be had here. I just don't know which way to go next." Finishing his drink, he noticed for a moment how delightful, pretty even, that she seemed in this lighting. It was a stark contrast to the normal stand-offishness and cold tone of her normal persona.

"Agreed. According to Nym there's a Caravan, run by someone named Ungram, coming tomorrow night...You could join us...if you want" He turned away for a moment, staring at the fire. He wanted to tell her to come simply because she also knew Talis. It couldn't have been of coincidence, and Tempus himself would teach one to follow their gut.

Considering the offer and the circumstances that lead to their meeting, it was logical to continue with them, with him, to find Talis. Laneria was slow to trust and even slower to join traveling parties. She refilled his glass, taking a swig herself, once again regarding the fire. After few minutes of slightly awkward silence she turns and for the first time looks Ren'del directly in the eyes and slowly nods "Yes, there is nothing for me here that is worth staying."

He looked into those greys and for a moment, the blush on his face was hard to discern whether from alcohol or something more. Nevertheless, he nodded and with a smile and motioned the last of his drink towards her in the form of a toast. "Then may this be the start of our combined efforts. Regardless of the outcome, we will find Talis. That is more important than anything else to myself...and I truly do believe that to be the same for you. I am your ally, no matter the need, by Tempus I swear this."

Softly he began to laugh as the alcohol took effect, "As if the Gods are here right now anyway..." With that, he clinked his glass into the bottle and finished the contents swiftly. "This town has gone to shit and the sooner we leave the better".

Laneria seemed taken aback by the gesture initially. Aside from Talis no one had even sworn be her ally in any regard, ever. Considering the near empty bottle of wine she could feel her mind floating instead of stable in its more common state of cynicism and doubt. Instead of reserving her response, she grinned and chuckled with him, white teeth flashing against her dark skin, returning the toast and downing the last of the bottle.

"Whether the gods are here or not, and I too doubt they are, I will not swear an oath by mine. He is not the most suitable god for such." She rose and grabbed another bottle of wine from the room's cabinet "Instead I swear by my blades, we will find her and by the nine hells those responsible will pay...dearly." With this she yanked the new bottle of wine open and chose to drink from a glass this time, while of course filling his.

Nodding and thrusting his cup upward with a mighty "Here here!" Ren once again slung the contents back. A gasp outward as this particular brew was a bit harsher than he was used to. Nonetheless, he enjoyed the camaraderie and began to tell her stories of his misadventures with Talis. The trouble they got into, and how they became friends. In this he also explained a bit of where they were when she was kidnaped - the Sembian coastline where he grew up.

Intoxicated as he was, it was easy to relax and with their shared friend, and the nature of whom she was, it was even easier to relax. He truly had faith in Talis and if she and Laneria had been close, there was no reason in his mind to doubt her choices.

As Ren launched into his tales of his times with Talis, she first started to grin and then outright laugh at each one. They were all so similar to her own times with Talis that it had a familiar feeling of almost coming home. Since Laneria had left her place of birth at a young age, for a Drow, she had never really had a home and traveling with Talis had given her a sense of one. Meeting someone who seemed to also care for the oft trouble prone Talis was refreshing and allowed her to relax even more.

Slowly she gave insight into her own travels and how she had first met Talis only ten years after leaving the Underdark. "I still barely knew anything of the surface at that time and with my appearance there was not really anyone much rushing to teach me," her tone was softer than before and more accented due to the drink, lending notes of her native tongue. "Between cities and low on everything I come upon this little half-elf girl, slip of a thing, verbally brow-beating this monster of a man who was trying to rob her. I swear the man almost looked ashamed."

"In one of my less graceful moments I stumble into their midst, the man tries to attack me, I almost kill him when a traveling noble and his guards stop us and try to take me in for robbing and/or attempted murder of everyone." She laughs at the memory and her own annoyance at the time, taking another gulp of wine, some of which dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. "Talis, in her own special way that I still don't understand, kept my ass out of jail and away from the gallows."

Ren laughed alongside her stories, listening with a doe-eyed expression, finding her tale of Talis berating a thief to be more than enjoyable. That was totally the type of woman she was and it was part of the reason he was so enamored by their friendship. It was a strange but amusing story, made all the better by her sudden shift in tone and accent, its exotic tone accentuated by the alcoholic slur that accompanied such an evening of drinking. His eyes glanced to her lips as he noticed the drink leak out of the side, moistening their appearance to glisten in the firelight.

The Half-Elf could feel the heat rising from his cheeks, once again thankful for the alcohol's deceptive skin discoloration. Not wishing to linger his gaze too long, Ren finally stood, stumbling for a moment as he did. "One time, during my Training, I had been at it for nearly sixteen hours before the Bishop sent us out to chastise what he described to us as 'Heretical Dissidents.' What was really going on was Talis, in the center of town, causing a subtle demonstration at a local tavern for simply telling a tiefling to find other arrangements. Four hours of debate later...we were having lunch and laughing about how stupid the Elven high city was. Do you want another drink?"

Laneria blinked at the bottle on the table, realizing they had emptied the second one rather quickly. Wiping her thumb across her chin to clear the spill, she rose from the couch and turned to look at Ren and the alcohol hit her in a heavy manner. She made to move to him and peruse the options but stumbled slightly and ended up bracing herself on the back of the couch instead.

Feeling the flush in her cheeks, not knowing if it was from the drink or embarrassment, Laneria was for once thankful of her dark skin. She chuckled at the state of inebriation she was in and recalled the last time she had drunk so much. "This reminds me of the first time I got Talis drunk. She insisted I go drink for drink with her and we both ended up under the table surrounded by bottles with half our clothes missing to who knows where."

Managing to steady herself enough to walk, Laneria moved next to Ren'del and eyed the options. Plucking up some bottles that she didn't bother to read, she tossed one in his direction and wavered back to the couch, once more flopping down on it. Laneria couldn't remember the last time she had allowed herself to relax this much and let her guard down. It was liberating if unnerving at the same time. Regarding the half-elf in her midst, she tried to figure out what was it about him that made this all seem all right.

He laughed at the story, Not having such a tail about Talis, he instead opted to catch the bottle as it was tossed to him and make his way back to the seat he had claimed earlier. Plopping back down, he popped open the cork and began to take a mighty swig. There was something very intensive about a night of drinking and reminiscing, it was relaxing and what was stranger was it felt as if it was something he'd done for years with Laneria. In all his life, as a Half-Elf, he'd felt the sting of prejudice from most people he encounters, his mixed breed a cause of tension around the humans. Yet, around the Drow he felt at home. "Nothing as fun as that, but one time, during a celebration in our home, Talis and I were drinking and, I don't recall who suggested it first, but the night came to a head with the two of us running around the town stark nude screaming 'I'm a Goblin! I'm a Dwarf! I'm a Smelly Big Belly Orc!' until we were thrown into the holding cells and left to dry out. It was quite hilarious." Another swig really slammed home as drowsiness began to take over.

Laneria nearly passed the alcohol through her nose at that image and fell over laughing off the couch and to the floor. "You can thank me for teaching her how to drink," she managed to gasp out. Opting to stay on the floor instead of back to the couch, she managed to grope around for her drink and take another pull from the bottle. Due to the furniture arrangement in the room, her head was now positioned in front of Ren's chair at his feet, causing her to look up at him and grin foolishly.

"I haven't been this stupid drunk in too long. I wasn't able to, so I thank you for this."

Her head was spinning gently and the edges of her vision were fuzzy. Being like this normally made her angry and lash out because she wasn't in control and couldn't defend herself, but talking about Talis and meeting someone who was also searching for her allowed her to relax.

Ren joined her laughter with his own, the pair's raucous evening muffled only by the walls that encapsulated them and the doors they'd shut. Her new position was comical to the Half-Elf, smiling down at her as she thanked him for the relaxing and fun evening. He nodded his own appreciation; "The feeling is mutual. Since my journey began I've limited my raucous nature and activities to a dull whisper. In that regard you also have my thanks."

With another swig, Ren let out a deep exhalation, the burn of this particular beverage having caused him a bit more than a hiccup. Laughing like a fool he stared down at her again, once more watching with drunken interest as the flames danced across her face. Relaxed as they both were, there was a beauty to the situation, almost as if Talis was watching over the pair and encouraging them forward. Nevertheless, any thoughts of the otherwise were swiftly stamped out by the reminder of what was to come.

They were still going to have to find their mutual friend and, what was worse, make it out of Baldurs Gate Alive. The jovial look on his face from moments ago seemed to fade as Ren stared at the Safe adorning the wall of the living area, his mind on the object within. Silvershield was a Loon, of that he was certain. Yet, even worse, he could physically feel the malevolent energies of the land seeping into the very people whom taken residence in the city. Between spellplagues, demonic invasions and internal civil war; Baldurs Gate was a No Mans Land if ever he saw one. The fact that he couldn't even feel Tempuss presence was another reason he was desperate to leave the sanctuary of the walled hamlet. Chancing one more look at Laneria, he felt some of that concern waver as he took one more swig of his bottle.

As drunk as they were, he didn't think his next words through the most carefully but he had a feeling that his delivery, slurred as it was, would impart the fact that he wasn't meaning to offend and simply was simply talking both out of his drunken manner as well as the friendly manner of which they'd been talking. "Why, tonight, with you, that's the first time I've shared a kiss with anyone since I left the Highwood. It was nice, albeit unexpected. Nice reflex by the way...I'm sure it threw the others off." Once more he took a swig and as he did, his body relaxed more into his posture.

Laneria watched the play of emotions across his face after he spoke. It was all in a fuzzy drunken haze, but she could see him shift from being in the moment to concern and even fear. Following his gaze to the safe, she surmised his thoughts had changed to the strange crossbow within and the events that led up now. Her own mind drifted to the state of the city and the strange actions of those in it. Even Ra'el, leader of the local guild, was taking strange actions that made Laneria think of her homeland.

Her homeland was the last thing she wanted to think about though, and she quickly took another pull from the bottle in her hand. It was near empty at this point. She heard him shift above her and stilled slightly at his next words and the admittance within them. This time she didn't have to think about it, she blushed and felt the heat in her face. Trying, and most likely failing, to hide it, she sat up as he spoke and leaned against the couch, her shoulder inadvertently resting against his knee.

Downing the last of her bottle she half muttered "It was either that or have them all in depth question us on why we were talking in a sex garden during a party." She gestured vaguely and loosely around her "I've been to enough similar happenings to know that is last thing that should be happening." She managed to briefly consider her words before continuing "And...it was not unpleasant," giving a crooked grin, she tossed the bottle to the side and stretched her arms up, spilling her hair on the couch behind her and resting her head back to stare up at the ceiling.

There was a quiet that fell over the room as the pair seemed to fall into introspection. The worst point of the drink. As he finished off the contents of his bottle with eagerness, perhaps to interrupt the slightly palpable tension he was feeling, Ren'del exclaimed outward with a might "Ahhhh. That's a good burn!" He clapped his hands over and over again, a small troubled hum on his lips as the Priest of Tempus fell into a small prayer. To most, the worshipers of Tempus looked like nothing more than athletes or muscle heads, always looking for a fight for the sake of the fight simply to have a good time. In this case, Ren was a bit more reserved, as many were not aware of the smaller bouts of worship. Whether from a good time or for the simple desire to test ones might, his hedonistic god always respected a show of strength no matter the style.

In this, even the smallest exertion of effort, even from ones drink, was to be praised and in this scenario it was a welcome tune. Smiling stood for a moment, wobbling as he did, before stumbling over, in tune to his humming, as he grabbed a waterskin. Swiftly downing some of its contents as he finished, he looked over at her, smiling, tempted for the moment, noticing she was relaxed yet in thought.

Clearing his throat he interrupted her reverie. "I..as much as I enjoyed this evening, It's getting late...I'm sure they'll be back soon. I should…" He paused for the moment, wanting to stay and enjoy her company even longer. Connected in their friendship through Talis it was nice, albeit strangely so, that he felt so at ease and ready to trust the Drow. Something most surface dwellers wouldn't. It felt...good to finally have someone to trust. He wanted to know more about her! He needed to ask more questions! But...all he could mumble was "get to bed...We should rise early, prepare to leave this damnedable city. There's a madness here and I can feel it rising to the surface. I nary wish to remain her a moment longer than needed. Besides, It's clear Talis isn't here. Better to join the Caravan and see if we can track down this man with the Whelpling..."

Laneria watched his motions and stumbling about at first and smiled lightly. As he spoke her eyes drifted shut and she sank lower into her position on the floor. Every part of her relaxed out and his voice faded in her mind to a hum. She managed to nod once or twice, but had fully drifted off by the end of Ren's ramblings. There were more questions than answers, but she didn't have the energy or the state of mind to ask them now.

Noticing her drifting state, he smiled and lightly moved to his room as if to leave her in peace. However, in sudden realization he quickly returned in a stumble and covered the dark elf with a blanket. Even drunk, he still had his honor. That done he went off to his own room where he passed out upon hitting the mattress, awaiting the morning in which he would prepare a fine meal, a talent he had learned from Talis.


	2. Dead Rising with the Past

The Sun was still around its zenith, while Laneria watched the people milling about from the outside corner of the Inn, keeping herself in shadow. This time no music is carried on the heel of the wind as people drifted out of their homes to assist in the cleaning up of the risen dead, now unanimated, piling bodies onto carts to be carried back up to the cemetery.

The head-wife, Samise, is providing each wagon with a small set of grates to put into the graves with them, in an attempt to prevent any possible rise. In turn the local page boy from earlier, is telling anyone who will listen about fight waged across the bridge by the traveling group. While the store-keeper is talking to Nym over a bundle of arrows the Dwarf Smith, Grokuil, began the process of drinking Mayra under a tabl while staggeringly shouting "Where did we come from, over the mountain, where are we going, over the mountain" in what Laneria assumed to be the common tongue, but she couldn't quite tell. It sounded terrible.

The townsfolk didn't seem to pay her much, their thoughts focusing on their dead instead of where she secluded herself. Though she saw them all, the townsfolk and those she traveled with, she was also seeing the images from the earlier visions. Overlaid on that are two grinning faces of people from her homeland and she could faintly hear screaming in her mind. Wincing and rubbing at her eyes, she turned and wandered away from the square and towards the tree line behind the buildings. Making her way to the small grove of trees and angling North she found herself on the nearby shore of the river.

XXXXX

Ever since arriving in the town, The Cleric of Tempus had found himself busy, ensuring the injured had been tended and that all was setup for the next day. While the events of the day had done little to allow for rest, Ren found himself simply going through the motions, his own personal opinions and smiles kept to himself. There was one thing he hadn't ceased from the moment he stepped foot on cobblestone; he'd kept his attention, even partly, on Laneria. He couldn't forget what had happened, her unconsciousness and the thrashing she'd given him in her stupor. She'd seemed withdrawn for the majority of the time it took them to travel here and at this point it seemed as if whatever had happened to her it was still rearing its ugly head.

As she stepped off from the Square, Ren'del swiftly finished his tasks before chasing behind her silently. He did his best to remain silent, though his heavy footsteps should have alerted her to his approach. Nevertheless she did not turn to regard him. Moving forward, further and further away from the town, he waited till the pair were far enough away, before calling out to her. His voice soft yet concerned. "Laneria...? are you alright?"

As lost as she was in thought, Laneria only heard him as a faint murmur in the back of her head. Regarding the water as it steadily flowed past, she looked down at her hands and the light scarring that lined them. Tugging back one of her sleeves to stare at an even deeper inlaid scar wrapping her wrist, a snarl escaped her lips.

Toeing off her boots quickly and stomping forward to the river, she ripped her shirt off over her head. Now only in her breast band and trousers, she waded waist deep into the river and fully submerged herself before rising and scrubbing roughly at her skin. Her movements were jerky and desperate, and she alternated between cursing lowly in Drow and growling under her breathe. Facing away from Ren'del, her bare back and the mass of scar tissue overlaid on it was fully exposed to his gaze. There was not an inch of untouched skin, the scars layered upon each other, and they were old.

The Closer Ren'del got, the more manic Laneria's mood seemed to shift. The Cleric had always regarded himself as somewhat empathic, able to get a good vibe off of people in his presence by way of body language and expression. That said, it came as a shock when she suddenly stripped her clothing off, almost completely, and crawled into the water. Her frantic scrubbing an indication of stress or a feeling of uncleanliness...was transformed into a hostile and self-destructive nature as the woman scrubbed and scrubbed harder and harder.

Woefully, Ren noticed the scar tissue lifted upon the surface of such delicate features and was instantly sickened. In his worry and with no clear though, he leapt into the water behind her, grabbing hold of both of her shoulders which he held tightly. "Laneria! Listen to me! Breathe! Just breathe...You're alright! You're safe!" He spoke with as much confidence he could, but he had no idea what was going on with her.

At the feeling of hands on her shoulders, restraining her, Laneria stiffened up, all her muscles tight with tension and fear. Rounding on the spot, her vision so clouded that she didn't see Ren'del. Instead before her stood a male of her own race, grinning maniacly, and the sounds of rattling chains played in her mind. In a bout of self-preservation, combined with heavy rage, she curled her fist tightly and swung straight for his face.

The powerful punch floored the Cleric as he fell backwards, stunned. Staring at her, he realized there was a depth to this madness and he wasn't sure he could navigate it in such a short time. Nevertheless, he swore to do his best as he planted his feet yet again and once more grasped hold of her tightly, hugging her close as he continued to speak to her. His voice a soft tenor carried on the stream, the ebb and flow of each word carefully chosen to try and soothe her for the moment.

"Laneria, its Ren'del...Talis' friend. Your friend. Wake up...You're safe..."

She was shaking all over, her fists clenching and unclenching as her arms and hands twitched. Trying to pull away from the confinement, Laneria found there was something non-menacing about it. Slowly the buzzing her head started to subside and through it a gentle murmuring rose.

Ren'del kept his tone consistent until finally he felt her slowly begin to calm. It flowed smoothly through her mind and became more distinct. After a few minutes she was able to recognize it as Ren'del, and further found that instead of being restrained in captivity she was being held in an embrace. With the final realization that she was safe, her muscles started to relax and her legs gave way. Swiftly the Cleric scooped the woman up into his arms and carry her from the stream itself.

"Woah woah woah..I've got ya! Don't worry I gotcha..." The cleric was not visibly straining, his broad shoulders easily taking the woman's lithe frame into them. She was only half conscious of being picked up and carried away from the water. As she managed to focus her eyes, her gaze settled on the half-elf carrying her. Trailing over hard facial features and the lightly pointed ears, she focused on the bronze of his skin and how it was completely different from those in her past. Due to how she was being carried, she caught site of a strange mark on the underside of his chin.

As he returned to solid ground, Ren'del carefully sat the woman up against a tree before plopping on the ground next to her, staring into her face with concern. She felt herself being settled on to the ground and the rough bark of a tree against her bare back. _Bare back_ she thought. _Why am I able to feel it on my skin?_ Her thoughts scrabbled until she realized it was because she no longer had her shirt on or her boots apparently. Jerkily huddling in on herself, she pulled her knees up and hugged her arms around them. Laying her head on her knees, she sucked air in and out, trying to find some center.

Though it was clear he was ready to cast a healing spell should there be a need, and it was mostly clear she wasn't, he still found himself asking "Are you alright, Laneria?"

At Ren'del's question, her ears twitched, and she seemed to jump slightly, having almost forgotten he was there. She didn't answer for a few minutes, allowing herself to breathe more. "I...I don't...I try to not let this happen. And I try to not have people around for it." the words were shaky, lending to her state of mind, but were clear enough despite being muffled from speaking with her head down.

He had watched with interest as Laneria went through different motions of realization. Admittedly he'd been distracted at thoughts of her many scars, for reasons of his own, and as such was lost in his own thoughts for a moment. Her stammered response was all he needed to hear as the Cleric held up his hand, and removed his road cloak to wrap her in its warm embrace.

There was no need for her, in this situation, to be in a state of undress. With everything that had happened, Ren'del was not Botuu, he knew when to be proper and aware. As she settled and calmed, the pair sat in silence for sometime, Ren'del sitting steadily beside Laneria and not saying a word, but only trying to give her time to calm down.

Her skin was wet and clammy, but when Ren'del drapped his cloak about her she stiffened slightly in reflex. Forcing her muscles to relax, she slowly pulled it around her body and felt its warm seep in through her skin. It smelled of road dust, sweat, and something that must be unique to Ren'del, but she found it comforting and pulled it tighter, uncurling slightly to allow the sunset to light her face, touching on her exposed hands and wrists. Tiny little scars ran along her fingers in even intervals and circling her wrists were the thick scars that could only come from being shackled and tied for very long periods of time.

The silence between them was not awkward, but relaxing, and when Ren'del slowly reached out a hand to rub her shoulder, she didn't shove him away again. Still lost in herself some, she didn't speak, but leaned slightly into his touch, allowing him to speak first. "First a kiss and now a show, if you wanted my attention there were better ways to do it!" He chuckled innocently at first before finally looking at her square in the face. Laneria had screwed her face up at his offhand comment of giving him a "show" and then looked at herself, once again confirming she was without her shirt, and her face flushed heavily in embarrassment, ducking her head slightly under the cloak.

He'd hoped his attempt at humor were not misplaced. "Im sorry…Im bad at moments like this. Talis used to say I had a way with words but…unfortunately, I don't seem to be much good at words these days…" As he stumbled through his apology and realizations, a small smile touched her lips, a part of her knowing he was just trying to help.

Sighing he continued "I won't ask you what happened. I won't pry, I won't mention…but I cannot forget. I did see it, and I'm not sorry…I think I understand a little more about you now, and that's alright. If you ever want to talk, I'm here…I will listen. I will not judge, trust me, Tempus knows I've not a single room to even consider the thought of judging anyone. Still...we're not as unlike as you think…and you're not as unlike me as I had thought…and that's reassuring." He offered her a warm smile, hoping that this would help put her at ease…make it a tad easier to relax.

_Not unlike?...what does he... _Her eyes widened slightly with her own realization. Before she could consider her actions, her hand darted out, the cloak falling back slightly as she shifted, and she took hold of his hand pushing his sleeve up to expose his wrist. Taken aback by the suddenness of her actions, Ren'del could only manage a "H-Hey!" before Laneria had wrenched up his sleeve to compare his words with action.

Emblazoned on his flesh were many scars, wounds from weapons or personal injury, nevertheless, the one that stood out as the most pronounced and faded was indeed those left by his slave bindings. It was no great history lesson to know that like most Human dominated areas of the world, Sembia was no exception to the horrors of mankind. As a Half-Elf initially growing in the city of Selgaunt the bridle of bondage had not skipped his mother and he. With his father out of the picture, the vultures of the uppercrust had preyed upon the poor woman in her desperate need of sanctuary and work. So too did he begin his life a slave.

Holding her wrist next to his so the signs of slavery were touching, she stared for a few minutes. Eventually regaining some composure, her gaze rose, eyes filled with weariness and pain. "Fifty years" the words were quiet, her mouth barely moving, as if it was hard to say, and she wasn't able to say anything more after that. Continuing to look him straight on, she tried to convey what she was trying to say.

He looked away and said nothing. He didn't like to think about this time. He didn't want to think on that time. Swiftly he turned from the subject; "..as I said, not unlike." Ren sat in silence, his own internal awkwardness and constant desire to repress and deal just caused him to shut down for the moment.

Laneria saw the fear, the past haunting in his eyes, and felt ashamed for her rash actions. She knew what it was like to have all that rush back at a person and she had caused that to happen to him. He wanted to empathize with her, hear her tale of woe, but he couldn't bear it. His solution to dealing with his circumstance was first brought by a brave decision, his mother's, and ended by dedicating his life to a purpose, Tempus's. Life was simple now, easier. He fought for coin and dedicated his victories to Tempus. He didn't think of those times.

Unconsciously, Ren'del reached an arm around Laneria, pulling her closer as if to offer her warmth. He remained silent as he stared forward into the stream, once again lost in his own thoughts. Watching as he awkwardly fumbled for words, an explanation, she was about to pull away and leave him alone when she felt him pull her in to a single armed embrace to face the river with him.

The wind blew around them gently and the sun was warm, betraying the events of earlier in the day. Allowing them both time to settle their thoughts, she didn't break the silence and instead watched another cart piled with corpses roll by. It wasn't the first one to pass, and it most likely wouldn't be the last with how many bodies were in the town. Her mind to trailed back to the beginning of the day, and the two little girls finding their dead grandmother in their basement, once again hearing their screams before she could shake it loose.

Gently, slowly, she reached up and around to bring Ren'del's hand back down between them and held it in hers. The Drow were not known for kindness and compassion and she had been put through the worst of what her race had to offer. She knew very little of such actions or words. The last thing she wanted was to think or speak of her time in the Underdark, but it was dredged up and festering like an open wound in her mind.

Another few moments of feeling the breeze around them and she took a deep breath "The wind was the first thing I felt after leaving the Underdark. It was the first thing that really made me smile," she wasn't looking at him but off into the distance. "It was my first happy memory." She struggled with the next words, not sure what to say or how.

"I…I was barely more than a child when my matron…my mother…sold me. It took fifty years until I could get free and that was mostly due to luck. I haven't been back to the Underdark since. I will never go back." The last sentence held finality and a hint of desperation, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Ren quietly listened as Laneria spoke. His eyes planted forward, though the occasional twitch of recognition made it clear he was hanging on every word. He felt a pang of regret in his heart as she spoke of the wind and how its very presence was the first memory of good she had held in her heart. He listened with disgust when she spoke of her Matron and how she spent fifty-years of her lifespan trying to rid herself of the chains in bondage. He could empathize with her desire to never return to her homeland, he held a similar feeling in his own heart.

The silence hung between them a moment longer before Ren stood, offering her his hand. He smiled warmly down at her as he said "It's good to not look back at the places that caused us misery. Even still, we should get back to the others,regardless of how miserable they are.."

Though he didn't say so, it was clear this line of events had proven to be a bit much for the withdrawn Half-Elf. She gazed up at his hand and considered his words of not looking back on the misery of the past. _Easier said than done when it isn't etched into your _skin she mused internally. Reaching up and gripping his forearm, she pulled herself up with his assistance, his cloak falling as she rose.

His sheepish glances aside and the soft pink of a blush on his cheeks additionally made it clear that in her half-dressed state, she was quite a sight to behold "Besides…I'd think you might be getting a tad…cold". That and his words of being "cold" reminded her that her shirt was still down closer to the river bank, next to her boots.

Not noticing the flush on his cheeks or his gaze, she hurriedly turned and picked up the fallen cloak, but the large scar on her torso was fully visible. Running from sternum to navel, it was heavily raised and with obvious stitch scaring to either side. To anyone with a knowing eye, it looked as though she had been repeatedly cut into and opened up again and again and again. Laneria internally prayed he hadn't seen, and strode over to her discarded garments, pulling the shirt on first and not bothering to sit back down for the knee high leather boots.

Sighing, He turned and said; "Laneria...I- I was a child when all of that happened to me. I try not to consider the past...looking only to fix my future. I...Im sorry..." Cutting himself off, deciding not to press further and ask her about the larger of the scars. Yet he had to know, even if he'd seemed rude in his dismissal of wishing to disregard the past.

"What happened to cause you such pain...? That doesn't look like any old scar...that seems intentional. Purposeful." He realized what he was asking and swiftly rose his hands to his face, waving them side to side in apologetic hue; "I-Im sorry! I don't mean to pry..."

She froze at his question, barely hearing the hurried apology following it. From head to toe she was covered in scars, but the one down her chest was the worst between the pain and the memories attached to it. She considered ignoring him and not saying anything, it was well within her right to not speak of it, but then she thought of how he had stayed with her, calmed her down, and offered a hand to her without question. _Maybe it is time…time to let it out some_ she contemplated. He was a friend of Talis, her own good friend who she trusted.

Looking over the river, her shoulders dropped in exhaustion "Being held for years and repeatedly whipped within an inch of your life is one thing…being someone's sadistic experiment and toy is another." Slowly she peeled her shirt back off, her breast band damp with nervous sweat around the edges, and turned to face Ren'del. She kept her eyes closed and head down, not wanting to see the expression.

"Every fortnight, I would be opened up and explored…examined if you will. I could feel everything and do nothing. I could see everything that was being done." Each word was etched with pain and revulsion and spoken in a low biting tone. Her arms hung at her sides, but her hands were clenched into fists. Standing in the full sunlight as she was, the light shone off the braid of her white hair draped over her shoulder, and all the small scars on her seemed to point to the larger one on her torso. The only part of her in shadow was her face, eyes still closed.

Ren'del took in the sight and the words with great internal revulsion, having done amazing at hiding it completely from his posture and facial features. He couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of sick individual would consider such actions as anything close to "enjoyable". The depravity of the soul whom had carved into this woman knew depths deeper than a chasm or abyss. The half-elf burned with rage, a desire to harm the one who could stand to have committed these acts…

But it was of no use. He would never know whom or see the face of the one whom had cause this. It was not his burden to bear, nor was it his place to chivalrously "defend ones honor" so to speak. Laneria was as strong as she was beautiful, which was saying a lot.

When all she initially heard was silence, fear started to envelope her. Thinking she had mis-stepped, and said too much, she was about to leave, to walk away and leave it all behind her. Her muscles were tense all over when she finally heard his whispered words. They were so quiet and filled with compassion; it soothed her rattled mind lightly. He moved forward towards her silently, his breath held in his throat. Using soft words he whispered "I'm sorry..."

With a gesture of compassion as much as interest, he took her once more into his arms. This time, more personally, his hands draping and rubbing her back as he pulled her close. He knew that such actions seemed childish and wouldn't solve anything. He knew he might just as well insult her with the action; Ren'del understood this situation entirely. Yet, he felt that this was the right thing to do. What's more, this was what he wanted to do.

It was only after a few minutes had passed, when she felt the warmth of his body seep into hers that her arms slowly raised up wrapping around his waist and clutching to his back. Fisting her hands into the cloth of his tunic, her own once again dropped to the ground, Laneria released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

Little by little, each muscle in her body eased, letting go years of tension and fear and distrust. Slow steady breathes moved in and out of her lungs and she breathed in the smell of him at the same time. Much like his cloak, he smelled of dust and sweat, and something else that comforted just as much as the hug. It caused a small smile to rise to her lips as she lay her head down on Ren'del's shoulder. "Thank you," she spoke lightly, the words whispering across his neck.

He blushed at the feeling of her voice across his neck. Nevertheless, he continued to hold her tightly to himself, taking in her scent and the feel of her body pressed against him. Laneria couldn't recall a time when she had felt warmed from the inside out and so at ease with another person. She hadn't even felt this comfortable with Talis. She could feel he wanted to hold onto this feeling for just a bit longer, just a fleeting moment of greed.

Yet, he knew as swiftly as it had begun, it had to end. As she felt him squeeze a little tighter and start to draw away, causing her to look up, for look up she had to at her 4'11" height, and found his lips a breathe away, noses practically touching. Before she could even think about forging ahead or drawing back further, he whispered his promise in her ear.

"I will be here if you need me. No matter what the need may be, we are connected by Talis and now by each other...and I think she'd of liked it this way. Come...let us return. We've a long night ahead of us.." He screamed at himself for not taking advantage of a prime opportunity, But he felt that in this moment, such an action would've been wrong. Feeling as if it would've preyed upon her vulnerability, he couldn't do that.

Having someone to lean on like he was offering was a very new and foreign concept for her, but she found it did not make her uneasy. As Ren'del pulled back once more, Laneria caught sight of the scar under his chin again. The shape was unique and without hesitation she reached forward and cupped his jaw in her hand, rubbing her thumb across its crossed shape, feeling him shudder as she did. To his benefit, he did not recoil away or even attempt to stop her, in fact he closed his eyes and in the moment just enjoyed the feeling. How long had it been since someone had embraced him in this regard? A year? Two? How long had Talis been gone?

Turning his face to look him in the eyes, grey meeting brilliant gold, she gave him a warm smile "That offer goes both ways. Rough roads lie behind both us." Her smile warmed his very being, almost becoming rubber in her hands.

Laneria stepped away, ghosting her fingertips across his cheek and began strolling back to the town, pulling her shirt back on as she walked. With a final call over her shoulder at him, a grin in her voice "First round of drinks are on me!"

Smiling at her retreating form, the moment had passed as swiftly as it had comeand probably for good measure. Nodding, the Cleric followed suit behind his ally, both empowered by additional knowledge of herself and her past, as well as the realization and steel to deal with his own revelations on the time they just shared.


	3. Weariness Mind and Soul

They had been away from Trollfjord for the span of a few bells, but Ren'del still trailed back into town behind Laneria. The sky had lightly clouded over and the wind was picking up, bringing a chill with it. Despite the shift in weather, not much had changed in the time they were gone. The children were inside, safe, while the rest of the town continued to load bodies into carts, each one trundling back to the graveyard when full.

As he walked along the dirt path, the Half-Elf took his time to peruse the sparsely inventoried shops before making his way to the Tavern. The shopkeeper was found to be arguing with Nym over the price of something or other and he saw Umbra making her way to the Inn while he walked about. In the square, Seig the post-boy from the notice boards, was still regaling people of the fight over the bridge, though few were listening now. Though he didn't seem it, there was much on the young Cleric's mind, made clear by the constant chances he took to steal a glance at Laneria and Nym.

Rumors abounded throughout the square and near the tavern of the mysterious elf who had been captured and returned with your group from the cemetery. Though not much was known of her, she was last seen ten years ago after the village found her amidst her traveling companion's corpses. She had been swiftly whisked away to an asylum where she was to remain until her fractured mind could be healed. Some of the villagers whisper of a man urging her into the village the day before, where he himself had then departed. Though, nobody could say where exactly the man went, as there were no trails to be followed but that of a passing of a hooved creature, likely a farmer's goat loose.

XXXXX

After a long day, and multiple emotional and physical ups and downs, Umbra felt tired, lost, afraid and mostly alone. When she reached the Inn, having noted the absence and the silent return of Laneria and Ren'del, Umbra inquired with the barkeeper for a room and a bath or a place where she can clean herself. With a soft thanks and a fluid exchange of coin, she retreated upstairs to prepare for a long soak.

As soon as she settled into the water, her tears began to flow. That day was the first time she had ever fought in her life and she had almost died in the process. She sat in sniffling silence for some time trying to settle her nerves and reassess her situation. Eventually, with a long sigh in resignation of the cooling water, she rose fluidly from the basin, purple skin freshly scrubbed and glistening in the daylight streaming through the window.

Once more dressed in her fine silks with carefully painted face and coiffed hair, Umbra glided down the stairs. Her eyes slid over every figure, her long years of training lending an ability to quickly read posture and expression, and caught sight of Ren'del and Laneria just entering the establishment. Though Laneria was about to head straight for the bar with Ren'del and arrange for a much needed drink, she spied the innkeepers two young daughters nearby. Chewing her lip in indecision, she softly walked over, thinking to offer comfort or speak with them, she wasn't sure. Yet upon her approach, the two immediately went stiff in fear, screaming and running off upstairs before she could even find what words to speak.

The Tavernkeeper and father of the girls cursed under his breath, turning from Ren'del's just finished transaction, heaving a great sigh as if conceding, while his wife hurries after them. Looking Laneria direct in the eyes, expression apologetic. "I knew this would likely happen. Please, it is not you mus' that they be afraid of, tis but the knowledge of darker things in the world. I wish they could have been spared the experience for some time yet. But as it seems, they may have worse yet to overcome.."

Sighing in defeat, Laneria nodded her head in understanding. "Do not worry about it. This is not an uncommon occurrence for me." About to turn to leave for the bar, she paused "If you could, please let them know I'm glad they are not hurt. Children should never have cause to be in fear like that...ever."

Heart heavy, she moved to join Ren'del while he sipped his ale, and settled in with her back to the wall so should could observe the room. The day was not even finished and it felt much too long. Plucking Ren'del's drink out of his hand, she downed it, handing him back the empty cup with a grin while gazing around the room. Across the tavern she spied the Blacksmith, well into his cups, his mood somber has passed another drink to Mayra.

"Are yah drunk already orc? Not the best place to pass a dream or two, filthy counter and all"

Staring absentmindedly at her drink, Mayra didn't have much of an appetite for the liquor, or much of anything else for that matter. Every time she closed her eyes, violent memories and flashes of what the wraiths had dredged up played through her mind in black and white. She had no response for the Dwarf and showed no emotion, but instead laid her head on the bar, not caring for whatever level of clean it might or might not be in.

Staring absently at the missing beverage, Ren simply looked back at his mug, then Laneria, and then the mug again. "Aww..." he seemed genuinely disappointed, but it was funny in a strange way. Raising his hand up, he held up another gold coin to indicate drinks for the table. Awaiting his refill and finally tearing his gaze from Laneria, he caught sight of Umbra's slow and cautious approach. He nodded at her, though the annoyance in his eyes was palpable.

With a steadying breath to combat nerves, Umbra mustered her courage and first addressed them each "Hi...umm I just wanted to apologize to all of you but I haven't seen the others, so I'll start with you. Laneria I'm so sorry I've been a pain with you. I had no right to be and if you let me I want to start over." the words tumbled quickly and nervously out, only steadying near the end.

With heat in her cheeks she stood awkwardly and was about to turn away when she had one more thought, "And Ren'del sorry for burning your job...I'll get the money and pay you what they were going to give you and..." she leaned over, giving a light kiss to his cheek

Ren'del had politely listened to her words and as she spoke, his hard gaze softening in the awkward apology. Sighing in exhaustion, he had been about to reply when the unexpected kiss and sudden nearness had him nearly falling out of his chair in embarrassment and shock while Laneria burst into laughter beside him. It was a full laugh right from the gut and she ended up nearly bent over in her chair at the sight as he threw up his hands and waved them back and forth.

Wiping at her eyes, she grinned over at him "This is an interesting day in more ways than one."

Trying to in some way make it clear that he wasn't looking for anything more, he could only stumble through his words "What is it with you lasses..." he joked to lighten the mood. "Your thanks is payment enough. Just...let's be more careful eh?"

Umbra giggled at Ren'del's sputtering " I'll try my best to be out of trouble, I promise" and turning to Laneria with a soft gaze "I'm glad you're better as well. If you ever need anything, I'll try to help you as well" Turning with a smile and a great deal more confidence, she moved past the approaching Tavern keeper to check on Mayra, whose head was still down on the bar, paying no mind to the blacksmith at her side.

Hastily the Tavern keeper moved through the room, checking on patrons on his way to Ren'del and Laneria. Several mugs in hand, he waved away both Ren'del's and Laneria's attempts at payment, laying each down gently "No charge for you lot, I won't have it." Not allowing even a chance for a reply, he whisked away the empties and returned behind the bar, placing fresh mugs in front of both Mayra and Umbra, who was just sliding in next to the inebriated Half-orc.

Placing a gentle hand on Mayra's shoulder Umbra spoke quietly, softly "Are you alright?"

Mayra turned her head meet the Tiefling's gaze, movements rigid and dried tears staining her cheeks. Her eyes were glazed over, not entirely focused, but she could still recognize who was addressing her. "Oh... hi."

Concern washed over Umbra, knowing that something was very wrong, more so than just battle and blood, but unsure of how to approach it "Do…would you like to talk or maybe have some food?"

Before an answer could be given, or even thought of, the large wooden door to the bar opened and closed several times, letting in a parade of multiple men in soaking and dripping cloaks, their footsteps squelching with wet. One, with a low guttural accent, shouted across at the tavern keep at his station wiping down mugs and crockery "We need a round if you wouldn't mind, it's been a long day." the smell of iron swirls around them as they pass, sticking to the nostrils of all who catch it like a bat to stalactites

They continued to make their way to a table not far off, the tavernkeeper bringing them several bottles in exchange for several silver pieces, but a look of concern spread on his face as he eyed the doorway and trail they had left behind "Do you not wish to see the healer sir..I" the man who called for drinks, cuts him off almost instantly

"No, though I do appreciate your concern. It's far too late for them" waves his hand towards two of his 6 companions "To ensure his ease, we've come here for a few before we continue on our way.." the tavern keeper seems taken aback, physically stepping away from the strangers "You do not approve, I understand that seems a strange concept..but it is ours. I'll happily pay for any cleaning required of your staffing for our mess if necessary, we are not such barbarians you see"

Even just glancing in the general direction, all could notice bloody footsteps leading to their table, the door handle wet and slightly red, large and small droplets following the steps, a deep and dark red. The strangers around the table were visibly battered, cloaks torn and shredded, not pristine as first noted, possibly due to the low light of the tavern itself. Dents shown in their armor on what iron is still intact and some were missing weapons from their sheaths and arrows from their quivers. The two the man waved at, their backs to most of the tavern, have several large claw marks going up and down the ragged remains of their backs, the wounds continuing to bleed, covering where flesh was missing from bone in large chunks.

Umbra stared at them, trying to identify the cause of such wounds, but at the sight of so much blood unsettled her quickly, causing her to leave in a rush in search of fresh air. As she stepped outside, she found bright and sunlit day had turned raw. A heavy rainfall turning the ground and everything outside sodden and muddy.

Several bloody footsteps make a path from a small pair of wagons, the four horses between them also bloody with hinds ripped from clawed appendages. Further gazing over the horrific scene, she honed in on several limbs hanging out of the back of one wagon, soaked in blood or missing fingers and chunks of skin. She was unsure on what could have caused such damage, such horror, however in taking it all in, Umbra knew it would have had to be something large enough to pose a threat to a small company of heavily armed and armored men.

The smell of blood peaked Mayra's interest, bringing her out of her near comatose state. Slowly standing, she made her way over to the bloodied travelers, weaving around the tavern keeper and his staff cleaning the mess. "Most people in your state would seek healing, why do you not? Unless... you are already dead..."

He gave Mayra a curious look, his long and frayed blond hair and beard soaked in blood, "Curious..an Orc that talks, and was allowed into residence?" he chuckled softly to himself, coughing at the end, small speckles of blood coating his hand only to be wiped away without thought "I guess I've seen it all then.

"They would..but we do not. We let nature weed out those who cannot suffer it or do not have her favor...you should know this, do not all Orcs," his tone indicated it was not a question, but of a statement made matter of fact. "At any rate, it makes us wiser, even to not do so."

Stance firming despite inebriation, Mayra narrowed her gaze "I am different from most orcs. You would be wise to remember that. I respect your ways, but be careful. There are some things that even men of your caliber would be not able to handle. I would know." she turns to the bar keeper, "a round for these men, on me".

"I wouldn't know, I've never met an Orc who I didn't intend to kill first..or the other way around" he nods his appreciation at your gifts "If my men could muster their words, they would thank you". several of them nod absentmindedly"

Nodding respectively at the men, Mayra returned to her seat. Laneria eyed the bloodied group the whole time. Their entire presence made her uneasy with how wounded they are and their apparent disregard of it. Shaking her head at Mayra's actions, she waved the half-orc over to the table with her and Ren'del. Ren'del himself watched it all in silence. His travel cloak had done well to hide the fact that he was a War Cleric of Tempus, but hearing the words of one of the men, the young Cleric swiftly realized his talents would not be needed. Dowing more of his tables ale than realized, the Half-Elf kept to himself, hanging on every word until silence befell the tavern for the most part.

Having had enough of the mystery, the Cleric called out to the opposite table. "For such battle-hardened warriors, you look like you found something a bit heavier handed than the normal undead I've seen round these parts. Unless you just so happened to get caught up in the Malestrom. What were you fighting to see your men in this shape?"

The man unevenly stared across at Ren'del, seeming a mile off "Undead? These parts all you're likely to find are trolls, the few lairs feckled with goblins or bulettes migrations." Wearily shaking his head he continued "No, we ran into a convocation…they'd already had their bellies full it seems. They didn't bother to snatch my men and run and harassed us from the hills mouth to about a few miles back. I presume they're still there but I have naught a thought to fight it in this sorry state. Nor do I advise seeking them. I've sent word back when we were attacked to warn off other travelers hopefully for a while until they pass."

Laneria's eyes narrowed at the man's words. "A few miles back? Would this be from the direction of Baulder's Gate?"

The man shrugged, too tired to really think back on directions "Not sure, they might'n of come from anywhere. We were crossing a narrow part'un the river when they were upon us, lost six, several wagons, and a few horses in the first few seconds of confusion before we let loose. Only managed to scare them off for a few moments before they dropped again and we had about made it to a treeline. As you'll notice" he points out the door "we've lost a few more just getting here." He tips his glass up and downs the bottle in a few large gulps, booze trickling into his beard, he wipes it away with his cloak. Shrugging again "But, such is life in these parts I suppose. Wouldn't be the first score of men lost to beasts of fury." He side glances towards the table where you're both sitting, this time focusing directly on you "Although, thinking it through, it doesn't make much sense. Something must've riled the beasties into leaving, they don't normally come down altitude as such, or such anger without cause."

Ren'del listened intently but said nothing, sipping his own drink consistently and continuing to stare forward as the man spoke. He made mention that the beasts in the area do not normally act like this without being provoked, leaving him to question whether or not their groups presence as of late, or the Caravan, were to blame. Nevertheless, while he empathized with the man before him, nodding and offering a small toast to those he had lost, the Cleric saw neither a reason nor purpose to involve himself. With everything that had occurred, their psychological trauma and the very near brush with death, the Sembian simply sipped away mentioning how sorry he was.

In turn, they continued drinking, the two with clawed backs have not moved since sitting. This goes on for some time as the wounded men down bottle after bottle before they stood, one by one, picking up the motionless two and hauling them over their shoulders and out the door, leaving more bloody tracks on their way. Outside they silently and without looking passed Umbra, loading the two into the back of the wagon and carefully bandaging the horses, not noting Umbra's retreat back to the Inn.

As Mayra sat at the table and looks at Laneria and Ren'del for a good minute before grumbling "I feel like shit. Don't even want to drink, like, what the hell is up with that?"

Umbra's return was brief considering how queasy and uncomfortable she seemed. Pausing to ensure her room was prepared since her bath, she weaved over to the table to bid a quiet evening to Mayra, Laneria and Ren´del, smiling gently through weariness.

Mayra, half-smiling in return, quickly waved her down "Hey Umbra?"

"Yes, Mayra? How can I help you?"

"Can I stay in your room with you? Talking sounds like a thing I should probably do more, and you seem like a person I can talk to..."

"Sure, I'd love that, I'll leave the door unlocked so you can come in when you wish" she smiles sweetly for the first time and heads to her room.

Laneria nods her head in acknowledgement of Umbra and turns to Mayra, dryly speaking "You should eat something, you look like shit."

"I ate an apple, so that's something I guess. What's that feeling called when you just sorta want to go into a coma? Cuz a coma sounds, like, really nice right now."

Laneria raises a questioning brow at Mayra, unsure of how to respond given the events of the day. Without any answers, Mayra shuffled up the stairs towards Umbra's room, mumbling goodnight to Laneria and Ren'del.

Upon entering the room, Umbra smiled softly and the small and weary Half-orc, "Hi Mayra. Do you want to talk now or during the morning? Are you feeling ok? Sorry, I'm not so good at having actual friend" though she was trying to help, she fidgeted with the black silk of her night gown.

"It's okay I'm not really good at friend stuff either. I'm doing... okay...ish... Lotta bad memories are coming to the surface...stupid zombies, making me look weak."

Back in the main tavern, the leader and last man remaining inside of the bloodied travelers picked himself up from the table, nodding his appreciation "No use dwelling, as my captain used to say. If you don't mind, I must attend to those remaining and set out for our destination before those too weak drag our pace to a halt" Slugging back the last of his drink, he leaves the bottle on the table, slightly limping as he exits the door and begins shouting to those outside

Laneria considered the words of the dying men as they were leaving. The story they told was odd and she debated investigating further, but decided she was too tired. Emotionally, mentally, and physically drained, she leaned back in her chair downing another ale, and watched the dying men leave.


	4. Daggerford

Daggerford was not a very large city if you only counted those that lived there, but given the amount of traffic it saw due to travel and trade, it seemed lively and loud in the way the streets bustled. Laneria narrowed her eyes in annoyance of the brightness of the setting sun as she, Ren'del, and Umbra made their way across the gravel roads, houses packed together in sections with little to no space between them. The streets were filled with all manner of men, women, children, dwarves, gnomes and even a few less likely to be seen in that area, such as the speckle of drow or even a gnoll here or there. The temperament of the people and tolerance throughout the city seemed to have greatly improved from previous cities they had traveled through.

The three hurriedly passed others with little to no regard, as if a wounded man is a common sight here. Criers are shouting news of the surrounding area specifically that of the cities events, new laws, trials, and of course other connected cities. Passing by the Drill field they found even this late in the day the Ducal Guard are still hard at work, whacking away at training dummies, or sparring with wooden weapons in time to their cadences of the Drill Master. It doesn't take long until the party finds their steps in time to the voice. Their friend was bleeding and to the folks of Daggerford it was just another day.

Hefting Ren'dels weight to keep him upright and his arm around her shoulder, Laneria cursed and swore profusely in her native tongue on the way to the North Gate. Though concerned on Ungrim's temperament and anger, she spared little thought for it as all she wanted was to get away from the crowds of people and have a good drink.

Deciding to ensure she would be able to have that good drink, Laneria managed to safely set Ren'del down and duck into a nearby tavern, leaving Umbra to watch in worry. Emerging only a few minutes later, she tucked her newly purchased bottles of Evermead in her pack and once more hefted Ren'del up. Despite his being so much taller than her, she easily managed to continue on down the road, her pace aided by the tempo of the Drill Master.

The cleric grumbled as he slowly began to stir. The wounds he felt were more than just physical as his very spirit seemed crushed by the weight of realization as what had occurred only a short time ago slowly penetrated his thoughts. He lost in a battle of worship to his great Lord. He, the Chosen of Tempus from the lands of Sembia, whom Tempus liberated from servitude and damnation, lost. It wasn't his pride that just took a mighty blow, but his very spirit and faith felt injured. Slowly turning his head to regard Laneria, hearing her curse in what he'd come to know as her home tongue, he did not understand what she said, but fully understand the implication of the tone. Yeah...he sure did lose alright.

"..Laneria...I...can stand..." He whimpered out as his body struggled to take control once more. Relaxing her hold at his words, Laneria stepped away slightly as Ren'del struggled to stand on his own. Certainly he was wobbly for a few moments, but in short seconds he was once again standing on his own two feet. Wincing as he brought his hand to bear on his chest and a glow overtook his form, he cast a prayer for healing and an additional spell simultaneously. Initially it seemed to work, but the glow faded off his body and his wounded state was unchanged. She watched him attempt to heal himself, and, seeing it fail and combined with the earlier events, the distress in his expression seemed amplified all the more.

He stared at her, then cast a gaze backwards at sound he was detecting with his pointed ears. Umbra was trailing with armor, his armor, in hand and the sudden understanding that he was in a state of undress caused his eyes to widen in horror. His body, cast in many scars and what looked like chemical burns, was revealed for all to see. His entire back and chest covered with more scars leading towards and below his pant line. He was exposed, and the feeling caused him despair. Tempus had truly forsaken him this day.

At seeing Ren'del's apparent and sudden new discomfort, Laneria too suddenly keyed in to his lack of clothing. Before her focus had been solely on retreat, isolation, getting away from the battle, but now...now she could better focus. Her eyes moved over the expanse of scars and burn marks and her expression softened from near fury to minor annoyance. Though not knowing exactly the cause of each scar, she knew what they meant.

Umbra quietly watched the both of them, trying to figure out what complex ties and emotions floated between them. With difficulty she carried Ren'del's armor, having a hard time keeping Laneria's pace due to her own physical incapabilities. Her mind is wandering, but she still managed to focus more on worrying for Ren'del's health instead of herself and her curiosity.

"Umm... emmm... here you go..." Umbra says nervously, giving Ren'del his armor and turning around hurriedly. "Are you feeling better ?" says softly

Ren, swiftly throwing on his undershirt and road cloak, gathered his armor from Umbra to lighten her load. Nodding uncomfortably at her question, he finally spoke "A bit...I...need to sit down soon." He looked back at Laneria for a fleeting moment before returning his attention on Umbra. "Thank you."

"I see...I'm glad you're feeling better" she sighed in relief, waiting until he donned the basic of his armor while she considered their next options.

While he quickly retrieved his things from Umbra and covered himself, Laneria eyed the area around them critically knowing they needed to get out of the main city. The streets were beginning to thin out as small crowds of people entered their homes or stepped into taverns for the night. Not much else could be seen aside from the sturdy buildings and the ever decreasing daylight as City Watch began to light standing torches around the streets.

Recalling in her desperation, that Ungrim wanted them at the Caravan Grounds, she stepped forward, grasping at Ren'del's forearm, imploring him to look at her even though her tone was as steady and even as ever "Yes, you need to rest and we need to get out of here. Do you think you can make it to the Caravan? We can find somewhere secluded outside the city." turning to Umbra "Do you have any healing spells or anything that can help?" Her tone was direct, blunt even, to both of them, but there was deep concern in her eyes.

Umbra turned around, eyes wide in shock, finally noticing that he wasn't healing "I can get Ren'del and me to the grounds now, but I do not have anything to heal him" She responds, trying to help Laneria hold him up. "Laneria, should I take him to a place where they can heal him or to the gate? Is getting late and we need help" her voice was full of concern but still direct "we need to help him as soon as possible, I think Nym has healing potions"

Shaking her head to clear it "No, let's get to the Caravan grounds. Hopefully the others are there or will be soon. I think we will be fine until then and it is better than staying in the city." Looking Ren'del over in his unsteady state, she considered if he was stable enough to provide his own input.

"Okay, I'll take him there now so he can rest and try to heal him" Umbra's eyes started to glow, hair floating as though in water, and she muttered something in her native language, summoning a doorway through air. "Ren, I need you to want me to help you so we can get there, do you trust me?" her voice is sweet and soft, looking upon Ren'del with great concern. He only nodded wearily, and they were gone, leaving Laneria alone in the city streets.

Umbra looked uncomfortably between Ren'del and Laneria, collapsed on the floor of the tent as they were "Ummm... I´ll leave you two alone...I´ll be outside if you need me" hastily leaving and pulling Nym along with her.

Laneria looked after them both wearily and shrugged. Taking a long pull from her bottle of Evermead, she looked to Ren'del just as he quickly slams back half of his bottle and sputtered. Slowly, she reached over and pulled it out of his grasp, making sure he was still breathing in his unsettled state. Liquor dripping from his chin, he sat in silence, staring unevenly.

He couldn't look at Laneria, his heart was too full of a sense of abandonment by his god. For a Cleric, the level of disconnect he felt was akin to being stabbed by a dagger. After a moment he finally spoke a word to her, though it was most likely not what she expected. "I'm sorry..."

"You're...sorry...?" her voice filled with venom as she spit out the words. The normal monotone of its cadence breaking with anger. "Sorry? For what? For jumping into a battle when you are disoriented? For announcing so much of your identity to strangers? For making yourself vulnerable?" She was near growling at this time and he was frowning at her unusually emotional reaction. He expected her to chop his head off with a dagger before her tirade was through! That's where her voice softened and he felt the worse.

"For...scaring me so...so much"

He had worried her. That wasn't right. Sighing, he spoke plainly as could, placing a hand on her knee, wincing from the effort the reach caused. "...I'm sorry to of worried you. I couldn't help myself...I-I've.." he considered the weight of his words as he contemplated how he was going to word his response. Looking at the ground, he continued; "ever since we came to this land, my connection to Tempus, the voice of my lord, has been silent. He's responded to my prayers for spells...but...I feel empty when he does. When I saw the zealots...I immediately saw the light of my lord shining upon their words...I was compelled, I needed to feel that...and..." He closed his eyes taking a deep breath in. "I felt nothing..."

Feeling the weight of his hand on her knee, she looked up at him. Her eyes held anger and fear and all over she looked tired. Taking another large pull from her bottle she shook her head, "I don't know how something like that feels. I don't have that type of connection at all, with really anyone." She leaned in closer to the half-elf as she spoke softly to him, unconsciously seeking comfort and trying to give some in return.

Ren'del pulled her into himself as he buried his body into hers, lying down to relax the wounds that only had just begun to feel better. Wincing, he didn't care about the pain as he needed to feel this right now. He had to feel this level of companionship.

"It's...I can't explain it. It's a feeling, a need...it's more addictive than any spice and more satisfying than the greatest of ales or the finest of pleasures. A feeling of true belonging...and now I feel...empty. Nothing. As if I no longer matter, that I can just die." His moroseness was apparent in every word.

She stiffened initially at the sudden embrace, but his words, filled with such sadness and desperation, spoke to her intently and her body let go its initial flight response. Careful of his injuries, she reached up and cupped her hand to his face to look into his eyes, leaning her forehead against his. Softly she whispered, speaking each word with heavy definition "You matter."

As he stared into her stormy eyes, his own look softened as a blush overtook him. Without hesitation, in his despair and in desperate need he brought his face to hers, his lips upon hers for just a brief moment. It was a warm and meaningful exchange that he persisted with for but a few seconds before he caught wind of what he had done and then turned his head aside. In his rush he had not noticed she was leaning in to him as he pulled away.

Stuttering in his words, he apologized yet again; "I-I'm sorry...I just...you look so...I feel so...you made me feel so...AHH!" he turned to his side for a moment, sitting up to grab a bottle of ale. Knocking the cork out with reckless abandon he took a huge draft of the liquid before exhaling harshly. "I'm all over the place..."

Initially unsure of what to do while he drank and sputtered apologies, she hesitated in her next actions. This was new territory for her, but in some way it felt right. Sitting up, she positioned herself at his side, and pulled him to look at her once more. Keeping one hand lightly on his chest, she runs the other up his jaw to run her fingers through his hair. Slowly she leaned in, full of fear, and pressed her lips to his.

With that one little touch, his and the worries of the world seemed to melt. He returned the gesture passionately, his hands wrapping around her to settle her tightly against his body. Laneria's skin prickled as she gasped at the embrace and the growing heat as his hands explored her back in need.

His lips traveled to her neck, mind blanking from both the pain and desire. Her sharp inhale encouraging him on as she brought both of her hands to run through his long dark hair, reveling in the silky feel on her fingers. Sliding her hands down, her fingers dipped under his collar to rub against the scars found there.

Ren'del's faith and Laneria's cold armor had wavered in lieu of recent events. They both needed to feel something more than anguish. All of it combined with the loss of Talis, their shared guilt, and Ren'del's only solace being found in Laneria, new as it was, this sudden connection was intense. Whispering in her ear, his voice was barely heard "Laneria..."

Shuddering when he spoke her name, she could hear the desperation and need in his voice and felt it in kind. Ghosting her lips across chin and cheek, she began to nibble along his lobe, feeling heat rising through her body and wanting to feel him closer to her. Adjusting fluidly, she ran a hand down his chest to splay across the skin of his stomach, reveling in the heat of his skin.

As her hands explored he matched the motions, his own going down to remove his shirt, exposing rippling muscles and scarred skin. Laneria's eyes roved across the bronzed expanse, hands tracing paths of their own. Moving in kind, he began his own exploration with patient and soft fingers. His tender motions moving skin in patterns irregularly, pressing against the fabric of her outfit, and eliciting a low hum from her throat as she leaned into his touch, breath coming faster and muscles shuddering.

Wanting, needing to feel more, she tugged off her shirt, throwing it aside and once again revealing her own pattern of scars. Any hesitation she had felt about him, about this situation and becoming close with someone else was far gone. His eyes were filled with lustful wanting, nibbling gently on the nape of her neck as she moved with him. The heat of his breath coming in short but rapid bursts, his desire becoming more apparent while her fingers scraped up his chest to loop around his neck, pulling him closer.

This is what he wanted, maybe this is what they both needed. The universe had brought them together, a pair of people both searching for the same friend, a person who held the same level of importance to them both. He needed to feel her more, in some way new. He could not deny that any longer, weakened in his own belief as he was, but he was so sure of this.

Laneria traced patterns on his back, feeling and acknowledging every scar and mark and tenderly ghosting over them as he hummed and licked and nibbled at her neck. Gasping in surprise and pleasure when he reached the spot where her neck and shoulder connected, eyes thrown wide and filled with fire. From between her lips a moan escaped "Ren...!"

Her moans of ecstasy spurred him forward as he continued the soft sucking actions pulling at her flesh as his hands explored her naked flesh more feverishly. Marred flesh as it were, she was soft and silky. The warmth radiating from her seeped into his skin and traveled throughout his very core as his hands once again found the bareness of her chest intoxicating. Feeling more brazen, Ren'del continued to kiss down now from her neck, moving lower, and lower until his lips pressed tightly against and began to suck upon her left nipple, right breast in hand being rotated and kneaded gently. Passionately. Purposefully.

"Laneria..." He whispered, his voice muffled by her flesh.

Gasping and moaning as his hands and mouth worked her body, Laneria's mind clouded with passion. At the first touch of his mouth to her nipple, the pull of it between his lips, she felt the fire within her move lower and she rubbed herself against his bulge. Twisting her hips, she toppled them both from their kneeling position to place herself straddling him. Feeling more acutely the bulging mass between his legs, she ran her hands up and then back down his chest, nails scraping on their way back down that she followed with small kisses, licks and nibbles. Each breath between them was heavy and her vision was clouded. Lingering momentarily at his navel, she swirled her tongue around it and gave a nip to just above his trousers before sitting up and yanking the thong from the end of her braided hair. Her actions elicited a groan from the man below her and she grinned in satisfaction as he arched in excitement towards her, raising her up. Lust poured into his gaze as she ran her fingers through her hair and gave a shake of her head, the locks tumbling loose and heavy around her in a white and silvery mass.

Laneria relished in the feeling of him below her and a crooked grin splayed on her lips as she rotated her hips, slightly grinding herself into him. She was beautiful in this form, a wonder to behold and in this moment he wanted nothing more than to extend this second, this image, in his mind for as long as he drew breath. As he arched into her, raising her up, she leaned forward into him and felt his hand on her face. Ren'del moved some of the loose hair behind her ear before bringing his other arm up around her back, bracing them both as he planted yet another passionate and loving kiss upon her lips. His tongue parted between them and flicked the tip of the muscle against hers, savoring her taste.

She leaned into his touch, and more so into his kiss, feeling the flick of his tongue and opening her mouth at the silent request. Because of her race, she knew there was something more metallic and salty in her taste, and a far off part of her mind focused on that, but she chose to shove it away and concentrated on the man before her. Cupping his face in both of her hands, she returned his kiss with fervor, her own tongue battling against his.

Their embrace was passionate and full of emotion. He savored her taste as she brought her hands upon his cheeks. This felt right to him and he wasn't about to stop. Pulling herself up, bringing him with her, she moved to straddle him fully, placing her core more firmly against the bulge in his pants and eliciting a deep moan from her at the feeling. On instinct she ground her hips into his, the friction it caused addictive and intensely pleasurable and his arousal for her magnified intensely. Even through the fabric he could clearly feel pleasure from the motion causing him to respond in turn, pushing hmself upward to match her movements.

They moved together in this dance of passion, enjoying and savoring the addictive pleasure vibrating between them. Once again his hands returned to her breasts, his thumbs sliding up and down and in little semi-circles around the areolas of her nipples; taking great care not to touch the nubs themselves as he wanted to tease. Each little motion and his efforts were rewarded by gasps and moans as Laneria placed her hands on his chest to easily move with him.

The feeling between his legs had begun to hurt, not from her actions, but from the sheer amount of pressure gathered within. This was insatiable and he held himself back as much as he could. As he caught her eyes, she felt him hold her steady and surge up below her, rotating their positions so carefully it was endearing and sweet smile graced her lips as she stared into his golden orbs.

Slowly he moved over her, kissing his way down from her cheek, to her neck, then further down lower...and lower. She hummed in pleasure as he explored her and ran her fingers through his hair, massaging into his scalp but not directing him, the sensation causing his eyes to roll back for a moment. His tongue flicked across her nipples as he focused some attention on them before kissing down her chest to her torso. He was careful to not focus too much attention on the numerous scars across her, including the one that had seemingly caused the greatest pain to her memories. As he continued, he went lower, kissing around and teasing her navel before going down further...his mouth sealing around the base of her hip-bone, sucking and licking gently as he focused on the area for a time.

She could feel his attentiveness to not make her uncomfortable and just revealed in the feeling of his mouth on her. The humming in her throat turned to a purr as he teased at her navel, and when moved to the junction of her hip, the purr evolved into a gasp and a loud moan. As his attention to that spot increased, her hips thrust up marginally, arching into him, and her fingers dug into his scalp more. A cry of ecstasy left her lips, and with it his name "Ren'del!"

He was enjoying every touch, every sound, every taste. As he had reached her hips the moaning his name, its pitch had grown louder, spurring him forward. The heat in her was rising exponentially, like nothing she had ever experienced before. She wanted him intensely and any small amount of control she had over her actions was quickly dissolving. Rising up once more, she captured his mouth in a heated kiss, he returning it with equal lust; one hand still tangled in his hair while the other traveled down squeezed him through his trousers, the feeling of the hardness equivalent to steel greeting her with equal heat. He groaned a bit as he kissed her again, deeper his tongue explored the inside of her mouth, relished the flavor and the excitement he felt.

This was wholly different than their other interactions. This was animalistic, passionate, and lustful. Their every movement, every action bringing them deeper into a pit of madness that one rarely felt outside of moments like these. He accepted the ebb and flow of his feelings and embraced them whole-heartedly. As he slowly pulled away, he gripped hold of her hand grasping him intimately and looked deeply into her eyes, he simply whispered; "Laneria...I-I want you!" With that he dove in for yet another kiss before reaching down and gripping her left breast into his hand.

The fervor was palpable as he relinquished his grip on her hand, allowing her full rights to his very body. After doing so, he immediately began looping his fingers into his trousers, moving them down more and more with every pull. He needed to feel her in more than just this, that much was clear by the look in his eyes. But there was more to it, he trusted her. A strange thought to come across in moments like these, but maybe it was her connection to Talis, maybe it was their mutually hindered backgrounds, but whatever it was, this was all that mattered to him right now. Her, him, their bodies entwined in lust and pleasure. No Ungrim nor Nym, no Mayra or Umbra, just them. Only them. The very thought itself? In the confines of his private tent? It separated more than just the world around them. It made her his center, his focus. There was nothing else going on right now that meant anything, just to pleasure her.

When his hand joined her, pressing her forward as he broke away, verbalizing his desire, his want, his need, her mind reached a high and she returned the next kiss with equal fervor. Feeling him relinquish her hand, and then fabric under her hand move downward, Laneria felt a sudden clarity in the moment and knew without a doubt this was also what she wanted and nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. It didn't matter how they met or what drew them together, just that he and she were there, together, and it was perfect.

As his skin was exposed she brought both hands down to the bare skin of his hips, digging her fingers in and following the cloth down. Breaking the kiss, gasping for air, she leaned in nibbled along his ear, giving the point a gentle flick of her tongue. Her voice hoarse she spoke "Ren'del Gozanti, I need you...now!"

Her reaction had made him ecstatic. Knowing her feelings he became insatiable. Her hands upon his hips, the sharp pleasure of her nails causing goosebumps, the tongue upon his ear all causing him to shiver with anticipation. She pulled him back in for a searing kiss and moved to nibble along his jaw and down his neck, giving a firm bite to where his neck and shoulder connected, licking and sucking at the affected area right after. As his trousers slid lower, she went to work on her own, lifting her hips to slide and kick them off, toeing off her boots in the process. She lay fully naked below him, hair fanned out around her head, chest heaving, and her cheeks visibly darkened from the flush caused by lack of air and deep pleasure.

He stared down at her, beheld her. Her hair encapsulated her exposed lithe frame in an amazingly accurate portrait of beauty. Flawed as they were, damaged and broken, to him in this moment? He saw only beauty. Slowly, lovingly, he leaned low towards her neckline, making a point to return the subtle attention to her earlobes, nibbling with great care, the Half-Elf planted his lips firmly upon her flesh once again. The gentle trail of kisses and teasing with his tongue went down from the nape to breasts. He took extra care in this area, his attention and focus was as if a babe starved. Suckling gently, then slowly applying pressure ever so gently with his teeth, the cleric took his time, enjoying the time they had together. From breast to breast, nipple to nipple, he left neither out, focusing attentions with his fingers in lieu of his mouth.

Slowly, once again, he trailed down, keeping both hands upon her breasts for the moment, still teasing and kneading at them. Laneria sighed in utter bliss as Ren'del worked his way down her body. To lay fully naked before him, there was a twinge of nervousness, for no one had seen her as such since her time in the Underdark. The look in his eyes as he gazed down at her quieted any self-loathing immediately. Those eyes shone with such passion and adoration that it didn't matter what happened in her past. Both of them were covered in scars inside and out and both were brought together by the connection of a shared friend, and all of that was far from her mind. Just him, just Ren'del and this moment in this time and place and feeling whole.

His tongue drew a line across her flesh, her scars, her navel as he approached her hip, disconnecting from his contact to just breathe heat upon it. She moaned and twitched as he lavished her with attention, whispering and muttering to him in four different languages that blended together. Her back arched as his breath moved across that one tender spot on her hip, eliciting another hum from deep in her throat. Ren'del gazed upon her with hungry eyes, she had given herself to him completely in that moment and he too had given himself to her. Moving his head forward, he parted the smooth contours of her inner thighs as he drew warm breath upon her. Gazing up at her with golden eyes, the young man reached out with his tongue and, oh so slowly, took her into his mouth. His attention the same as it was above, moving up and down. First starting on the outside, not rushing forth as there was no need. They had only as much time as they desired. She could feel is golden eyes upon her, warming her skin further and drawing her gaze down to just as his lips and tongue touched her intimately. Something exploded in her mind and her hips shot upwards towards his face. Her hands immediately returned to tangle in his dark hair, desperately needing something to hang on to.

His desire for her was overwhelming as he took her taste completely upon himself, burrowing himself into her with passionate abandon. Occasionally he'd cast his gaze upon her, taking in her motions and actions. His desire to please her was intoxicating. In his own way, he felt he could be happy to just do this for her, to bring her pleasure and to make her smile. Yet even still, he craved more. He wished to be with her now. Intimately entwined in a different dance; one unlike any they'd followed the tune to before. They'd fought alongside one another, seen each other from across battlefields. They'd seen each other weak and frail. Now all he saw was beauty and wanting, this angel of chance, this kindred soul. Tempus was not listening? Let him be deaf to this moment. His god cast his sight away? Let him miss this beauty.

Her fingers worked patterns on his scalp, hands gripping his hair, and traced the scars on his back, seeking to soothe away any ghosts from the past. He moved over her as though she was the most perfect thing in existence and she wanted to return that feeling. She could feel his desire to take his time on her, the slow, languid motions he was making, excruciating and amazing all at once. Her breath came faster and she writhed at his ministrations, gasping and whispering adoration and curses in the same breath, still mixing languages the whole time. Her hips moved with his motions, encouraging and letting him know what felt the best.

Ren'del did his best to follow through with the bucking of her hips, taking her unspoken direction and swiftly coming to understand the way she responded. He knew he was providing her with pleasure by the way she gripped his hair, the sweet pain causing tremors through his body and urging him to continue by the writhing motions of her hips. Steadily her sight began to glaze over and a pressure built and knotted in her stomach, moving down lower and lower. As his fingers kneaded into her hips, and hers gripped tightly in his hair, she felt his tongue and mouth lave over her center. Eyes wide with intense pleasure, she gave a gasping cry of elation and shuddered in release, grinding herself into his face and mouth and back arched.

Ren'del's eyes glanced up to take in her features as her moaning grew frantic. While his mouth remained planted firmly upon the source of sweet nectar, he felt it pulse down upon his lips, his tongue. A grin overtook his face, though his injuries caused a slight wince. He knew what had happened as clearly as the fluttering upon his lips. Releasing his oral grip, Ren'del rose above her, positioning himself before her entrance, the head parting her lips delicately as the stiff muscle flexed itself, twitching up and down upon her most sensitive spot. Gazing down, his eyes full of passion, he slowly but surely pushed the entirety of himself into her.

She was still shuddering and twitching from release as he rose above her and repositioned himself, as he rhythmically buried himself fully into her warm, wet embrace before slowly easing himself out half-way and repeating the process. The feeling of him sliding into her was delicious and they seemed to mold and fit together as pieces to a puzzle. Automatically she raised her leg to hook around his hip, changing the angle and depth in an easy and fluid motion. The ritualistic pace was slow at first, his eyes locked upon her face; so sweet, so carefree, he wished they could stay like this forever. Humming and purring at his slow motions inside her, feeling every stroke, she ran her hands up his chest to place one on his shoulder and the other to cup his face. His attention to her spurring her to easily move with him, matching thrust for thrust.

Harder he pushed, his body moving in response to an urge, a need, a pent up desire he'd denied for long enough. Faster, the pace quickened as he leaned down upon her and she slid her arms up behind his neck as he buried his head to her chest. His mouth captured a nipple and his hand quickly found her other breast, the man was in heaven as immediately she arched into him. Her whole body burned with passion as though on fire and she could feel the same from him as his thrusting became more frantic.

More! More his body urged him forward, his steady and soft pace slowly increasing in tempo as his thrusts buried him deeper and deeper into Laneria. Her hands rushed and roamed over every inch of his skin she could touch, trying to memorize is his body and the way he felt against her, the way he made her feel. One hand had taken to massaging into the base of skull and neck, the other digging fingers and nails into his back. As his control dwindled she felt him speed up, everything contained within him being let loose and breathe quickening, she began to gasp and cry out lightly with each strong push. He lost himself in the motion, his body enjoying every pleasure she had to offer and yet feeling more than just physical release. The warmth of her skin against his, their hearts beating in time at a quickened pace; Sweat beading upon their exposed frames, it was bliss.

Baldur's Gate, the massacre in the Square, it all seemed so far away now. Here, with Laneria, he was at peace. Be damned all that would bother him this night. He moaned out her name, the sweetness of his tenor dulcet in the grittiness of passionate heat. "Laneria...I don't...I don't want to stop." His pace quickened once more as he took her into his arms, embracing her tightly but not so much as to harm her. He placed his forehead to hers so that he could stare into her eyes. His pace became rougher, more intense. He wanted to see into her very feelings. He had to see...what she saw...

She barely heard him gasp out his need as he slammed between her legs, but she felt the words in her core and in his quickened thrusting. Moving with him, hand coming back to his face as his forehead met hers, she stared deep into the gold pools in front of her, her normally grey eyes brightening with the blue in their depths. Arching her neck, Laneria brought her lips up to his in a brief and heated kiss as she neared the crest of the fast approaching wave of pleasure. "Don't stop...please...I...I..." the words were lost in a sudden shout of pleasure escaped her throat in perfectly aimed thrust. Hooking both legs around his hips, arching up even more, she slid her sweat soaked skin against him as her eyes began to glaze over once more.

Her cries of ecstasy were music to his ears, his groans of pleasure radiating as she bit him. Through her arching and writhing he persisted, thrusting continuously over and over again, pace and speed having quickened to a degree that he found strenuous but comfortable even in his injured state, it all being a foreign concept as his lust overpowered his sense of reason, overpowered the pain in both his muscles and his heart. Harder and harder, faster and faster the Half-Elf took the Drow as he ravaged her insatiably, though there was a measure of reserve to ensure that sense of understanding was still there. Gazing into that glazed expression, he grinned. She looked at peace and so lost in the moment he almost considered slowing and ceasing, almost. Grinding his hips in a new rhythm, he moved his arms beneath the small of her back and lifted her upright as he sat on his rear thrusting upward into her, strong arms carrying her weight and holding her with him.

"I won't stop...I won't stop...Oh Laneria!" He moaned in pleasure as their bodies intertwined more and more, the savagery and the beauty of their movements a wonderful waltz of emotion and need.

Laneria shook and she gripped him tight at the shift in positions and his savage cries. With him now below her partially, she found herself once again straddling his lap and braced herself on his shoulders, rocking against him easily with the new found leverage. His cries of passion were entangled in her own, no thought spared to keeping their voices low or being discreet. "Ren! Yes...oh...please!" she cried with him, not noticing it was in a mix of Drow and Elvish.

His continuous attention to her, his desire to make her feel wanted and happy made each motion more filled with purpose, every thrust just containing just a little more force. She met him on each movement, adjusting to the increasing force with ease and pulling him tight against her as his own muscled arms wrapped around her in kind.

Leaning in with her, he placed a passionate kiss upon her lips, his tongue once again exploring the confines of her mouth, his lips still covered in the taste of her, the flavors intermingling for a wondrous and intoxicating combination. When her lips were captured by his, and she could taste herself on him, she groaned in pleasure once more until he left her mouth for neck and ear.

He was hypnotized by pleasure and the angel before him. Releasing his tongue filled embrace, he moved to the nape of her neck once again, pausing along the way to play with the lobes of her ears once again with his tongue. Once he had returned to the location he'd noticed the most response, Ren bit down lightly. He wanted her more, and was nary close to ready to finish. It had been far too long.

The sensations of him in her and his attentions to her body overwhelmed her and she moved all the harder against him, desperate to feel all of him. As he bit down on her, the sensation connecting directly to her core, she threw her head back, shouting and clenching down on him in ecstasy. "Ren'del!" Her whole body shuddered and shook under the weight of her orgasm to the point she couldn't move. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, tugging hard as she spasmed around him.

His hips thrust up a few more times as their passion turned quite painful. Thrusting deeply once more, he pushed far into her, remaining that way for a moment before yelling "I'm...yes! With you!" Slowly he pushed himself even more so into her and released himself within the woman whom he shared such care in these recent weeks. She felt him follow her over the edge into oblivion and she collapsed against his chest and listened to his heart beat with hers. Sex was not a new concept for her, but like this it was completely foreign. She had never had this type of connection before and had no idea what it meant or even how she fully felt.

In the pale light of the campfire against the tent, it almost looked as if the shadows themselves danced across his flesh. Panting heavily, he looked deeply into Laneria's eyes with the lust filled glaze plastered upon his own expression and she felt a stirring in her chest, almost an ache, while the weariness overtook them both. In his now exhausted stupor, only now did his wounds finally catch up to him. The man lay down carefully, bringing with him the woman whom he just shared the deepest of connections, his arm draping around her as he looked at her, sweat glistening off both of them. Sliding down with him, starting slightly as the easy embrace, and saw him start to speak.

"Laneria..." He was alright with this as it was...he knew he needed nothing else. He hoped nothing would ruin this moment...

He only said her name before she rested a finger over his lips. She had no words for this moment and exhaustion was slowly taking over her mind. Grabbing a nearby blanket, she covered them both easily and drifted off, the image of his golden eyes floating in her vision as she did.


	5. A Night in the Swamp

Laneria stumbled into one of the tents, sinking down in weariness and wincing at the pain in her body. She felt horrid and desperately wanted a hot bath and a bed. Halting in her motions, she slowly peeled of her tunic and took stock of the new wounds and the scars they would cause, sitting awkwardly in her trousers and breast band.

Ren, having taken time to survey their surroundings and keep an initial watch, had asked Gleamsilver to continue watching as he and his friends took some much needed rest. Though he had been fortunate thus far, Ren'del was finally starting to feel the weariness of both the night prior and the events thus far. As he turned on his heel, he noticed Laneria, Nym and Mayra each fall into a separate pair of tents, taking note of his oldest companion's sudden interest in the Half-Orc whom he'd nearly gotten killed.

Seeing Laneria stumble within gave way to a pang in his chest. Without hesitation, he walked towards the tent she'd entered and, without waiting to ask, opened and entered via the flap. In the process of moving her hair out of the way to examine her back, Laneria jumped slightly as Ren entered the tent, her eyes wide with astonishment. The sight that befell him caused him to stop as he took in her new wounds and her disheveled appearance. With a mighty sigh, Ren moved to sit beside her "Here...Let me..."

She wasn't able to speak, so tired she was, and didn't argue when he moved to attend to her. Stretching out on her stomach, she crossed her arms in front and lay her head down, coiling her long braid of hair to the side. Taking off his travel pack and removing some bandages that he'd purchased prior, he nodded for her to lie down so he could better assist. Even seeing her now caused that horrid pain that he only just felt to return to him. He'd almost lost her, and in the worst of ways. When Laneria disappeared within the frog, Ren had lost himself. Calling upon everything in himself and his faith, the mighty thunder bolt he summoned had managed to stop the amphibian from running off with her in his gullet. He sat there quietly as he prepared to treat her wounds, lost in the memories of the battle.

Ren was quiet as he examined her fresh wounds. The liquid bubbles of flesh that had been exposed to acid, the scraps and cuts from the ordeals, adding new wounds to the old scars. He did the best he could, coupling his healing with the use of a Salve he'd been saving from his Medical Bag. His hands worked yet his mouth was silent, a long abysmal silence that crashed down upon them with deafening crescendos.

Tensing and lightly hissing as his hands went to work, Laneria thought back to the feeling of that slimy tongue pulling her in. She remembered twisting and turning, trying to get free, and catching a glimpse of Ren'del's face just as she was swallowed and darkness found her. Fear quickly followed by rage, and then she saw nothing. After a small time, as the wrap had been finished, Ren cleared his throat and began to speak, though his words wavered, indicating he was fighting back something. Tears? Anger?

"I...I almost lost you..."

The words hung in the air like a noose, the declaration itself both pained and full of longing. His hands trembled a bit, and she'd feel that upon her back as he continued to clean her wounds. Her ears twitched and breath held at his words and the trembling of his hands. It was such a close call for her and Nym and the entire trek through the swamp was harrowing, but he hadn't lost her...and...she hadn't lost him.

Though his healing spells hadn't been working the best as of late, this was still something he could do. Luckily she'd not been in the frog for long, or the damage would have required more than his basic talents. Clearing his throat, composing himself he continued."...That was far too dangerous. I'm sorry I put you in danger Laneria. It was my need to go forward that put you in the gullet of that amphibious bastard!"

He was blaming himself, and rightly so. Though she'd not been to Greenest, he had, hence why he had decided to go forward. But she? She had followed because of him and Tallis as the group had become more united over time. This was indeed, in his mind, his fault. She could tell he was holding something back, something in, but didn't rightly now how to address it. Instead she let forth a deep sigh, her shoulders releasing the last of the tension of the day.

"For someone so smart, you can be very stupid at times," she spoke from between her arms, head down. "You did not make me stay and keep going. I chose to stay as it would not have made sense for the group to split up or for me to travel back alone. If I had gone alone, I would have died...alone."

Gingerly rotating and returning to her sitting position, she clasped his hands in her own, looking deeply into his eyes. "No one forces me to do anything. I chose to stay with the group, with you. And if not for you, I would not be here right now." Halting in her motion, she reached one scarred hand up to cup his cheek, laying her forehead against his. With her eyes closed, she breathed in his scent and the stress of the day fully left her body, allowing her to fully be right there and then with him.

She had a way with words that made him feel absolutely at ease. Her hand on his cheek, the way she'd grabbed his hands after he was done tending to her, it all made him physically relax, his shoulders finally slumping down with an exhalation of breath. He smelled her scent and much like her, relaxed into it. His mind washed away all of the negativity out of his thoughts. He sat there like this for what felt like an eternity, relaxing and falling into this moment more and more.

"...I just...I saw you disappear and felt such rage, such fear...I couldn't think. I just acted; thankfully in the right way...I can't lose you too...not like Talis. I'm not strong enough..."

He gripped hold of her hands with both of his before leaning back and staring into her eyes directly. His golden gems gleaming with feeling and emotion as he directly looked at her and said what he was feeling. "I know it hasn't been very long, but we've grown so close and...I just..." He looked aside for but a second before returning her gaze; "...I can't imagine being able to move forward without you. I need you Laneria, Not just now or this mission or this quest to save our friend. I NEED you. Just you..." He brought her hand up to his lips and planted a pleasant warm kiss upon her flesh. "...I think I love you..."

He looked at her and swiftly added; "and it's okay if you don't feel the same! I'm not expecting anything! But...I just couldn't think of letting that stay inside any longer. If anything were to happen to you...or me...I wanted you to know that these last few months have been the best I've had in a long...long life of misery."

His voice was soothing, and she felt the need he spoke of. She not only wanted to be near him, she needed him. She didn't know why or how or what it meant, but she felt it. When he spoke those words though, her eyes shot open and her breath hitched. Her ears filled with a buzzing noise and the rest of his words were lost in it.

Though she could not hear him, both her hands slid down to her lap as he ended his panicked ramble and declaration. Following the path, Laneria's eyes rested on her calloused palms and scarred fingers; hands that knew more death and bloodshed than gentleness. Hands that had been covered in blood so many times she had lost count. Her mind and heart were filled with a whirlwind in which she had no path through.

Speaking slowly, her voice small, she didn't look up at him "I...don't know what love is. I have never felt it before nor have I been given it before. But...but...I'm willing to try and learn..." a hand tentatively glides up, resting on his chest, over his heart, feeling it thump in rapid succession. "...with you."

Ren could feel his heart slowly sinking as her words began, yet as her hand reached his chest, he could feel his face flushing as he smiled warmly at her. In a single motion he took her into his arms in that sitting position, knowing nothing more than to embrace her at this point. In that moment Laneria felt utter peace and comfort. Trapped against his chest, palms pressed flat, she could feel each thump of his heart and she smiled into his shirt.

His chin in her hair, he took in more of her scent and instantly felt himself fading into exhaustion. No! He couldn't be tired now! He had just said what had been on his heart for days and now he was crashing?! He caught himself stifling a yawn as his body slacked in its toiled state.

Whispering softly, he began to rock back and forth, her still in his arms. "...I will do my best to show you what love is. May my actions be a compass..." He planted a firm but kind kiss into her hairline before returning to his rocking motion. Between the motion and the day's events, the declaration, and his own mental and emotional exhaustion, the Cleric found himself slowly drifting.

His words, his promise, laid all her fears to rest, and the gentle kiss drove it all home. She had never had a home, but this felt right. As he rocked their bodies together, she could feel his own start to give out. They were both beyond the point of exhaustion, physically and emotionally. Despite to the desire, the need to be connected with him in any and every way, they were both teetering on the edge of sleep.

Leaning back, she drew him down with her, rotating their position, as her hands slid up to grasp behind his neck, and laid them both down on the floor of the tent. His body putting up no resistance as the welcome change of position provided some much needed relaxation. On her side she faced him, one arm curled against herself and the other reaching to trace fingers across his cheekbone. Once more an audible sigh escaped his lips. He could see the longing in her eyes, but he could also see that she too was in the thralls of sleep's clutches.

Placing a whisper of a kiss on his lips, she gazed softly at him with a smile gracing her lips. The kiss was welcome, warm, and salty; he loved each moment of it. Reaching out an arm to wrap around her waist, he positioned himself much closer to her; their bodies nearly touching in this close proximity as they sat nearly nose to nose. Leaning in his forehead to hers, he planted a returning kiss upon her own tender flesh before nuzzling his head into hers. He enjoyed this and, at this moment, this was enough for him.

Staring into her eyes, weariness present in his, he smiled back at her. "Thank you..." He whispered as he slowly began to drift. "For finding me..." with those last words, he seemed as if he were ready to collapse. His eyelids fluttered as the weariness finally began to win him over. The mistress of slumber spoke his name, and with it her warm embrace. Yet, even in that moment, his arms squeezed slightly around her, protectively, as if to remind sleep that she too was here with him. The half-elf was content all things considered, but as he drifted off the vision of Laneria disappearing, the frog engulfing her, it all washed into his mind. Sleep wouldn't come peacefully to the Cleric. Not this night.

Laneria watched his eyes drift into sleep, the smile spreading at his whispered words. His breath was warm on her face and she saw his expression nearly reach peace when his brow furrowed in concern and stress. There was no way for her fully know exactly what had caused his halt into sleep, but she did the first thing that came to mind. Rubbing a thumb over the crease at the bridge of his nose, she pressed her lips tenderly to the same spot.

"Ren'del...I'm here." she whispered softly, her own eyes heavy with sleep.

Her voice broke through the darkness etching itself over his mind, clearing the doubt and confusion and making way for the positive thoughts to overtake the negative. It had been a trying day, no, week for the group. Between the revelations by Nym, His own strange experiences since Waterdeep and the constant gloom of the voice in his head, the voice not of his god, urging him, pushing him to play those dulcet tones upon the strings of the cursed Violin. Even now, in his slumber, he heard the faint telltale sound of strings vibrating together to create a melodious tune. Yet, her voice broke all those sounds apart and lit a pathway to peace. Unconsciously, he pulled her closer to him with his one arm. She was a shield to the darkness that threatened to engulf his mind.

Feeling his muscles ease some while his face softened allowed her to fully begin drifting off herself as he pulled her closer to him. Held tightly and warmly, there was a sense of security in the way he held her, she gave a small smile while nuzzling in under his chin. Slowly, unconsciously in his sleep, the shadows that plagued Ren with their strange, lifelike nature began to roil and rise from his figure. It was clear that he was in his emotions, as the rising and falling of shadowstuff made clear he was both at peace and not.

Right before her eyes fully slid shut, the already dim tent became shrouded in more darkness. Lids widening in sudden surprise, she was about ready to jump into battle until she noticed there was no threat. The shadows rose off Ren'del and fell back like waves, showing the turbulence in his mind and soul. Her brow furrowed in thought, she drifted a hand up and watched the shadows play through her fingers, smiling unconsciously at the sight.

Ren'del couldn't find comfort in his rest, even with the brief respites granted by Laneria's kind touch, soft words. At a loss of how to help him, she did the only thing she could think of. Bringing her hand back down, she ran it smoothly through his dark locks and, tilting her head up to gaze at him once more, she laid a gentle but firm kiss on his lips.

As he felt the lips upon his own, Ren'del's eyes fluttered open and a soft smile crossed his lips. He found his inability to find rest a hassle, but not an unwelcome one. He was happy to awaken to see her face staring at him, pleasured by her soft lips against his. Realizing his arm had wrapped around her waist, another thought entered his mind and he spoke softly to her. His voice was balanced, but there was a bit of concern as he spoke. His eyes gleamed in the dim light as the shadows roiled more and more now to his understanding.

"A gift…from my father apparently" Ren nodded as if to reference the Shadowstuff streaming from him. "...he wasn't normal my mother said. He commanded attention and respect to every room he walked into, he led his people to prosperity within the Shadowfell and found his home in our world when the great city crashed against Cormanthor. He was, apparently, a good man but with a dark side. I wouldn't believe it myself but, my brother..." He stopped, and smiled at her. "A story for another time, I doubt you want to hear this."

Laneria had been calmly listening to the sound of his voice, feeling it rumble in his chest, as he spoke. This was the first she had heard him speak of his father and his tone was filled with gloom. From the sound of it, he had never met his father. Unlike Drow, she did know that most races had the fathers as part of the family unless there were other circumstances, but she didn't know how the dynamic itself worked.

As his words drifted off and the sentence remained unfinished, she shifted to look back up at him. Her eyes were filled with reassurance and a slightly puzzlement. "Why would I not want to learn more about you?"

Ren considered her words, a smile crossing his lips as his grip tightened briefly. "I'm not used to anyone listening to my woes, so it'll take some time for me to shake the feeling. It's just I rarely speak of these things; I do not interact with that side of my family...for good reason. Matteo, my brother, is an interesting character to say the least. Not quite devoid of humanity but not quite caring of the bit he has. We don't get along very well..." He seemed forlorn as he spoke those words; a longing for brotherhood perhaps? Still, he seemed content as he spoke. Her kind ear and gentle touch allowed him to relax into his situation more and more. He described to her how he had never really met his father or his father's family until he'd turned about twelve or thirteen. This had also been when he first met his Half-Brother; Matteo Gozanti. He explained how the elves themselves did not take kindly to the human's, least of all tainted a tainted one, presence and as such they'd never had the best understandings. Last he had heard, Matteo was in charge of the families shipping company in the Gloomwood, beyond the veil. He hadn't seen him since.

Laneria relaxed fully into Ren's embrace as he told his story, his life. Stretching out fully next to him, she manipulated their positions subtly to have him lying on his back with her pressed into his side. One of her palms rested lightly on his chest, her other arm curled in to her body and head on his shoulder.

His tone was filled with such sadness for his estranged familial relationship, something wanted but never fully realized. Laneria didn't fully understand it, but let him continue speaking. Ren'del too was from a powerful family that lived in shadows, literally in his case. _My what a broken pair we are_ she mused to herself, a bitter smile on her lips.

Propping herself up on her elbow and gazing down at him, she tried to impart compassion, understanding, support, and her complete willingness to be there for him. She ran a thumb over his cheekbone, her long white hair having partially come loose from its braid hung in tendrils around her face, and she gave a soft smile. Feeling an urge, a heavy pull, towards him, she leaned in captured his lips with hers, desiring nothing more than to just be with him.

As their lips intermingled, sharing their individual flavors between their lips, Ren smiled. He loved having her here, listening to him speak his life story, or at least the parts he felt comfortable talking about. Her beautiful features, disheveled and delicate, were intoxicating to him. As she had leaned into him, he felt a carnal need once more. This time it went beyond the physical desire there was a more intimate and emotional need. It was beyond a craving, it was pure. With the fleeting time they had and with the events of the day, he would not deny that need.

He reached out, caressing her cheek as his mischievous gaze set upon her. Laneria felt it in the air of the tent when his mood shifted, the look in his eyes causing a spark of lightning to run down her spine. He didn't have to ask or say anything, she knew and felt it in return. Smiling warmly as he sat up, he gathered his sleeping gear out from his pack. He wanted them to be comfortable, secure. He wanted to lay with her in any way he could and with them so far from safe shores, Ren knew only how he wished to spend his evening.

"Laneria..." he said softly, the name itself a prayer upon his lips. She truly was the most magnificent woman he'd ever laid his eyes upon. The very way he spoke her name may have given hint to his desires, but he was not a spoiled or greedy man. He was happy to share a tent with her and have her be with him, be near him.

The moment her name left his lips she pulled him into her, onto her. Hungry and filled with a need for him, Laneria told him as much with a searing kiss and nibbles to his lips. Without conscious thought, her hands scrabbled downwards, slipping under his tunic and back up his chest, tweaking at a nipple in passing. She wanted to feel all of him and breathe him into her. Momentarily breaking her mouth from his, she near moaned out "Ren...!" This was it, these little moments with him were all she needed.

The ravenous nature of the Drow coupled with his lustful passion erupted in a volcano of lust and love. Her hands beneath his tunic, against his nipple, all felt amazing. He leaned atop of her, his lips a tempest of lust filled wetness as he matched her lips with his own.

He groaned as he practically tore her breast band off, exposing all her dark skin to the dim candlelight. He desired her in a primal way as he leaned in and began to attack her neck as he sucked, nibbled and outright bit the nape, his bulging manhood threatening to burst from his trousers already. It had been much too long since Daggerford and she needed him as though she were starving. Hardly noticing the disappearance of her top, Laneria responded in kind and quickly freed him from his shirt and went to work on his trouser, scraping her nails along his stomach as her hands floated pass. The small cuts and scrapes caused by her actions only further fueled the burning inferno of lust building between the two of them.

Her chest was heaving and hands trembling as he worked at her neck and throat. Small moans and gasps and groans escaping from between her lips. She whispered and cursed in three languages of anything that came to mind. How she wanted him, needed him. How she badly she wanted him in her and his hands on her body. Even a few choice words at the difficulty she was having with his trousers. The words were half lost in her lust to the point she didn't even consider he would not even understand anything said in her native tongue.

Her use of language always impressed him as she strewn about words from other cultures like water from a well. It was a factor that caused him no ceasing pause in his intense physical lust and adoration for her. Giving a cry of victory, she finally undid the laces and was granted full access. Not even pausing or bothering to fully pull them down, her agile fingers dipped under the waistband and gripped firmly, giving a gentle squeeze, intense heat radiating from her palm. Her other hand drifted over the plains of his stomach to wrap around his back, pulling him nearer as she arched up, causing a tease as he felt her flesh against him.

With much hassle, Ren felt and assisted with the complete removal of his pants once undone and nearly cheered as they fell to the floor, kicking his legs out from them in a desperate, flailing attempt to be free of the clothing. Her small moans like a chant in his mind screaming "Go, Go, Go". further eliciting action from his mouth upon her neck. He noted that he'd sucked maybe a bit harder than intended at the nape as a small bruise began to build. Yet at this moment, it was the furthest from his mind.

Reaching his own palm down, he yanked and pulled at her trousers before, in frustration, he reached his hand into her waistband, curving until the appendage came to rest atop her hot, wet entrance. He could tell she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, and with the events of the day, the near loss, he could wait no longer.

Kissing upon her neck, he moved down to her chest, pausing to focus his attentive tongue to lap and flick at her nipples. Teasingly, arousingly, he began moving his fingers within her pants, up and down the slit of her opening. "fete!" he yelled as if declaring her on fire, exclaiming at the heat he felt from her.

Laneria's hips bucked as his fingers slid over and in to her, her head jerking back at the sudden contact, eyes wide with pleasure. He loved watching her physical reaction as his fingers played and danced within her. Much like he declared, her body burned for him and sweat beaded upon her skin while she rotated her hips into hand. His own groans of pleasure were released as her hands, abandoning his thick rod, gripped tightly to his luxurious ebon locks and pulled his head back.

He felt her pull as they once again embraced into a kiss, his own tongue dancing along with hers nearly immediately and fingers never ceasing as his attention on her clitoris became more fervent. Up and down, round and around he would play with the little nub, taking care to be both gentle and rough when he needed to. Biting her lip to hold back the urge to scream in pleasure, she hooked her toes into the bottom of her pant legs and fully pulled them off her body. Her gaze clouded with lust, she pulled his mouth back up to hers in searing kiss before wrapping a leg around him and reversing their positions.

Staring down at him, eyes heavy and smile crooked, her core pressed against his stomach. His bare scarred body revealed to her in its entirety, Ren could only stare up at her with a lustful and loving gaze as she smiled down upon him. Leaning in, she placed a light kiss on his lips and began to nibble her way to his ear and down his neck, sliding her body down as she did. He nearly groaned his own pleasure with her skin against his, her actions causing a shudder to overtake his flesh at the feeling.

A rough bite was strategically placed right where his neck and shoulder connected, reminding him he was alive as the moan of his own creation left his lips, and she raised her hips placing both hands on his chest. Laneria rose above him, skin glistening and hair nearly out of its warrior braid and falling in tendrils around her. Slowly she lowered herself on to him, taking in his length a bit at a time until she had fully impaled herself upon him. Her disheveled hair made her look even more lovely to his view, but when she move down upon his erect member, he felt lighting crash upon him with every inch. As their hips fully met, her head dropped back, and a low moan of ecstasy escaped her lips.

She was wet, tight, and just as warm as he remembered from Daggerford. He felt her gripping at him as she released moans of her own. Once fully upon him, Ren sat this way for only a second, enjoying and savoring the feeling, before slowly but surely rising his own hips upwards to impale himself further into her. "Laneria..' He Gasped in pleasure, his hips causing him to slide in and out of her slowly, teasingly.

The very moment he began to move she arched complete ecstasy. He felt perfect inside of her and the way he moved was delicious. Though he was attempting to keep his motions slow, and she knew he was teasing her, she rotated her hips around him, creating a heady level of friction. With each rotation of her hips a static charge of pleasure radiated throughout Ren's person. Patiently, restraining himself greatly, he continued his slow thrusts in and out - his teasing speed noticed and matched by her own fervent desire.

Needing to feel him, all of him, Laneria grabbed at his shoulder and pulled him to her chest, their noses touching. Her hands immediately gravitated to his hair as she rocked against him steadily. Lips finding purchase on his, the action spoke her desire for him better than any words could and filling him with elation. Moving from mouth to cheekbone, she kissed her way over to his other ear and nibbled her way up to the tip, giving it a gentle flick with her tongue. Twisting her hips once more, she gave a breathy moan "Ren'del..."

Their bodies movements becoming more frantic as he began to increase the tempo of his own movements. Faster and harder he'd move as she played with his ear and when she whispered his name in that sultry voice? He almost lost his mind. Faster and faster he now moved, Harder but not too rough, the Cleric continued to fill her, feel her, and move with her.

Parting their embrace just slightly, the Half-Elf leaned down and took her left nipple into his awaiting mouth. Suckling hungrily, he lapped and flicked his tongue across her sensitive nub, causing a shudder to move up and down her spine. Harder and harder, faster and faster, their movements had become erratic as they continued. Her chest heaving with each breath and fingers tangled in his hair, Laneria threw her head back, fully engrossed in each sensation. Their love making, though loud, was of no concern to the others and as such Ren'del was more than happy to let go. He needed this, he wanted this and he'd hoped she did as well.

Releasing his lips stranglehold on her nipple, he leaned back, returning to his laying position, before gripping his hands around her waist. Laneria near growled in frustration until she realized what he was doing. Without much physical strength, he'd begin to lift her ass and hips up before he met their rise with his own impending thrust upward. Forcing her ass up and down on him, Ren'del groaned with pleasure; "Yes...oh God Laneria Yes! More..!"

That first hard thrust up with his hands on her hips, controlling her movements, had her crying out in elation. No longer having the purchase of his hair, her hands scrabbled for support and came to reside on either side of his stomach, nails digging in hard, not noticing his wince at her grip. With each well aimed thrust, she moaned and groaned and cried out, no longer caring about trying to keep quiet. Her body trembled with each motion and her muscles were tight. As he groaned in his own pleasure, calling out her name, she could feel herself reaching her peak and her movements became more frantic.

Needing more, needing to take as much of him in as possible, she leaned back suddenly and braced her arms behind her. Back arched, breasts heaving with each breath and skin shimmering with sweat in the dim light, she let him fully take her and feel each motion. The lovely new arch of her body provided much grander access for him to move even deeper than prior. Her form, glistening and heaving, was angelic to him and did more for his arousal than he'd admit. Upward he thrust, harder and faster than before, the bulge of his manhood nearly visible from her abdominal area with every movement. It didn't take long until he hit that perfect spot and she cried in exaltation.

"Ren...yes...please...oh oh...I'm...REN!" Her whole buddy shuddered and convulsed all over with the waves of pleasure and she clenched down on him. She could do nothing more than breathe, eyes wide with pleasure but seeing nothing while her core pulsed around him.

As she called out his name, her body convulsing and twitching, Ren moved with swift abandon, Laneria gasping at the sudden change. Maneuvering her softly upon her back and never once exiting her, the Cleric, in the throes of passion, threw her legs over his shoulders and leaned down from above her. His lips connecting to hers, her legs pushed slightly back allowing her rear to lift slightly into him.

"Laneria, I'm not finished with you yet my love!" He cried. Almost in unison to his words, Ren's hips began to move even faster and harder from this new angle. In this position he was in control and as such his body assailed her with its frantic, feverous, and intense lovemaking.

As he called out to her as his love, she grinned like a fool and moved with him from below. Being so exposed and trapped would normally make her lash out, her scars on display as they were, but with him she felt perfectly safe. With him she felt beautiful.

Over and over he entered her, halfway leave and slam all the way back in. His lips moved down from her chin to her breasts, once more taking a nub into his mouth and sucking with passion. Every stroke, every moan of his voice brought her close to her own peak once more. When his lips left hers for her breast, she gave her own moan in pleasure and tangled her fingers in his hair once more. Near folded in half with the position, she writhed and moaned below him, losing herself in the rhythm and the feel of his body on hers. Anything outside the tent didn't matter at that moment, and that moment was utterly perfect.

The intensity was there, the desire was there. What wasn't? Thoughts of those around him. Thoughts of the damnedable amphibian harming her. No, this was his moment with her and his body was taking full advantage. It took nearly no time for Ren to lose himself to his own moans of pleasure. He didn't want this to stop, he wanted to take her from behind and in any other position he could! But he could feel his burgeoning end coming.

Despite wanting nothing more than to be like this with him forever, Laneria could feel her crest nearing once more. Below her hands, Ren'del's muscles spasmed and she could feel him twitch within her as well. Grinning mischievously, she pulled his face back up to hers, giving him a searing kiss before running her tongue along his neck and biting down at that perfect little spot above his shoulder, giving the abused spot a few licks.

At the sharpness of the bite, Ren'del released himself as every ounce of fear, frustration, turmoil, and pain left him in that fleeting and beautiful instant. Groaning out her name as he suddenly rammed into her as deeply as he could in one fell push. He felt himself fill her, once again oblivious to his decision nor lack of mind to care, the pulsating twitch from within causing spasms along his rear and thighs. Still, even in this position, he grinded in to her deeper and deeper as if trying to ensure his penetration even more. Once again, within her he felt not a care in his world, least of all the normal fear of removing himself lest he passed his cursed blood onto another. In this moment, in this position, he cared little.

Laneria felt his shuddered release from above and within and as he pulsed within her she crested once more. Crying out his name, delirious with pleasure she fell over the edge with him, running her hands over his back and bucking up into him. She welcomed every inch and part of him, not once considering any future implications.

Arching his back and neck away just slowly enough to ensure she didn't pull any flesh with her nibble, Ren maneuvered his head so that once again they were forehead to forehead, nose to nose. Her own hands reached for him as he moved to her, palms lightly resting to frame his face. Gazing deeply into those gems of shadow, he planted one more heavy kiss upon her lips, his tongue parting the folds of and exploring within her salty warm cavern. Moving in unison with, she returned his kiss with fervor and exhaustion seeped into her bones. He wanted to remain like this for as long as possible, but finally, with the last of his energy spent, he began to feel the weight of his world slipping as sleep once again beckoned him.

"Laneria..." He uttered softly as he laid his head upon her chest still not removing himself from within her. He'd continue twitching and remain at his stiffness for a short time, but slowly he was fading. Still he dared not move lest he break their embrace.

Massaging her fingers into his scalp as he pillowed himself upon her, she happily accepted his weight. Not daring, not even wanting to adjust from underneath him, content with him on and in her still, she continued her ministrations in his hair. Not really knowing any songs by heart, but filled with such a sense of peace she couldn't help it, Laneria hummed a light and gentle tune that had no words, only her feelings. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and she faded into unconsciousness, an easy smile on her lips and lightness in her heart.


End file.
